Suave terciopelo
by Petite Rveur
Summary: El océano le hace pensar irremediablemente en ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Avarar: Last Airbender_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Como el océano

.

Zuko bufó, echando vapor por la boca. Estaba harto. Y claro, cualquiera lo estaría luego de pasar tanto tiempo en el mar.

Era gracioso: Zuko había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo en el mar. Casi tres años enteros, para ser exactos. Prácticamente toda su adolescencia. Ya debiera estar acostumbrado, y a pesar de eso, no podía acabar de gustarle.

¡Pero nadie podía culparlo! En altamar no necesariamente la vida era más sabrosa. Ya había tenido que soportar el permanente olor a sal de las profundidades y la punzante peste del pescado cuando sucedía que atracaban en algún puerto. Tampoco había olvidado el humor de los marineros, al que su tío había comenzado a agarrarle cariño cuando decidieron comenzar a andar a pie y, oh, el vaivén del barco por las olas. _Dulce y suave y casi imperceptible vaivén_. ¡Hah! Él era un maestro fuego, después de todo, y teniendo en consideración toda la cantidad de malos recuerdos que tenía de aquel tiempo, durante su condena de ostracismo, no era para menos que le tuviera _repelús_.

Aún después de tanto tiempo, no podía evitar la sensación de desazón que le llenaba el pecho cada vez que pisaba un barco: por más grande que éste fuera, era como si el mundo entero se bamboleara bajo sus pies. El océano siempre le provocaba lo mismo. Y es que era un terreno tan inestable y traicionero, como hermoso; tan opuesto a su elemento, tan agresivo a veces y tan pacífico, en otras.

Eran exactamente iguales.

—Es magnífico, ¿no lo crees así, Sobrino?

—¿Eh, qué?—

—El océano, por supuesto— aclaró el anciano, de quien había olvidado su presencia por un instante, sonriendo casi por nada en especial—: el color, la belleza, la intensidad y la gran cantidad de misterios que guardan las profundidades…

Zuko tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que hablaban de un _algo_ y no de un _alguien_.

Porque –cómo no-, el Océano le recordaba a ella, a la maestra agua del Avatar, la que podía ser tan –o mucho más- peligrosa que el propio océano tropical si se le provocaba, y tan tranquila y hermosa como los mares australes, si se tenía la suerte suficiente.

A ella y a sus ojos.

Katara era como el mismísimo océano. Y sus ojos azules podían guarnecer todos los misterios de las profundidades del universo y aun así permanecer tan claros y legibles como un cúmulo de aguas bajas.

—Ya no queda mucho— volvió a hablar Iroh, sacándolo una vez más de su ensoñación—. Llegaremos dentro de unas horas.

—Gracias, tío— le dijo casi en un acto reflejo, comprobando por sí mismo que podía ver perfectamente el vaho de su aliento a hablar, producto del brusco contraste entre su cálida temperatura interna con el cada vez más gélido aire del sur.

—¡De nada, Príncipe Zuko, perdón: _Señor del Fuego_ Zuko!— y con las manos en la prominente barriga, lanzó una sonora pero acogedora carcajada que el más joven reconoció como la celebración de una broma personal.

Zuko soltó una risita disfrazada de bufido, resignado. Acostumbrado a que su tío le agradara recordar los días en que aún era un niño que se paseaba por el mundo persiguiendo a un Avatar virtualmente inexistente y había que hacerlo entrar en razón llamándolo pacientemente _"Príncipe Zuko esto, Príncipe Zuko lo otro"._ Lo más probable era que el viaje en barco hubiese removido esa fibra nostálgica que tenían los ancianos –y que en el tío Iroh parecía estar más a flor de piel que en cualquier otra persona-, y le hubiese dado por llamarlo así nuevamente, como en aquellos tiempos. Ahora, luego de tanto andar, de tantos ires y venires, de tantos sacrificios y kilómetros y kilómetros sobre sus cuerpos, él ya no era más _el Príncipe Zuko_ , sino que _el Señor del fuego,_ gobernante de su nación, aliado del Avatar.

Y sonrió.

Hubo una época en que, ciertamente, el título le provocó sentimientos encontrados. Era algo que no debió tener desde un principio; el dueño original de la herencia era su primo Lu Ten. Solo al morir Azulon, él tuvo real conciencia de lo que iba a ser de él, y por un tiempo, lo agradeció: él era el mayor y era varón. Él heredaría la corona después de su padre. La única cosa que Azula no podría conseguir jamás, y se mantuvo con ese pensamiento como bandera de lucha durante sus años en el exilio. Sin embargo, se descubrió rechazando completamente la idea una vez que se hubo integrado a grupo del Avatar, avergonzado de haberla deseado en algún momento. Y hasta el último segundo, justo antes de que le prendieran la corona al tocado, se cuestionó sobre si él era realmente el adecuado para el trabajo.

Pero el tiempo le había dado la razón a su tío y a sus amigos.

Y si al tío Iroh le hacía feliz bromear con el asunto del título, a él qué más le daba. A donde iba, de cualquier modo, no lo necesitaba en absoluto.

Para ellos, él era simplemente _Zuko_.

El barco atracó en el puerto recién construido en el Polo sur apenas un par de horas después y una extraña sensación de nostalgia lo invadió. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que visitó esas tierras congeladas? ¿Dos, tres años? Lo recordaba bien: fue el día en que descubrió que su búsqueda sí tenía sentido, después de todo.

Se sonrió ante el recuerdo: el Polo sur definitivamente había cambiado un montón desde aquella ocasión. Tenía que felicitar a los maestros agua de Pakku por los avances.

Iroh apareció junto a él, envuelto en un finísimo abrigo con los colores de su nación que en sus tierras habría sido absolutamente innecesario, pero que había mandado a confeccionar especialmente para ese viaje al Polo sur, donde las bajísimas temperaturas eran más fuertes que su calor corporal y los delgados ropajes a los que estaban acostumbrados.

Zuko tuvo que inspirar profundamente para generar un poco de calor en su interior y, con la exhalación correlativa, dejar escapar al menos una parte de la tensión que el nerviosismo había generado en él. Sin éxito.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pisó ese montón de hielo y nieve lleno de campesinos y no se había portado precisamente bien en ese entonces. Claro, las cosas eran ciertamente diferentes porque, para empezar, él había sido un Príncipe desterrado en una búsqueda imposible, a poco más de dos años de haber zarpado, en un iceberg, en ese entonces, habitado únicamente por niños y ancianos. Él estaba congelado y desesperado, y había visto una oportunidad, ¡no podía esperarse nada más de él!

Él había hecho mucho por reivindicarse después de eso, pero aun así era la primera vez desde entonces que volvía a poner un pie en esas tierras. No podía evitar sentirse presionado.

Solo esperaba que era pequeña población en crecimiento hubiese olvidado lo ocurrido. Pero eso jamás pasaría.

—Tranquilo, Señor del fuego Zuko— le dijo su tío, llamándolo por su título adrede, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, acudiendo, para variar, en su ayuda en los momentos más oportunos—, aquí nadie tiene resentimientos contra ti: te han perdonado.

El más joven se sorprendió pensando en que era eso, precisamente, lo que necesitaba oír. Así es, esas personas jamás olvidarían lo que ocurrió ahí hace tres años, así como tampoco quién había sido él entonces. Pero si algo admiraba de esa gente era su enorme corazón, lleno de una impresionante capacidad para perdonar. Porque ahora él era otro.

Volvió a inhalar mientras veía a su tío ir por la mitad de la rampa que iba desde la cubierta del acorazado hasta el muelle, con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro tan típica de él, que le pareció reconfortante. Zuko se quedó unos pasos más atrás, agradeciendo en lo más profundo el apoyo y sabiduría de su tío.

Él había sido parte importante de su desarrollo personal mientras estuvo en el destierro, y su posterior redención, cuando decidió que su destino estaba junto al Avatar. En ese entonces era un adolescente impetuoso y enojado con el universo. Ahora él era el Señor del fuego y era un adulto que tenía a su cargo la suerte de toda su nación.

Porque, sí, Zuko había cumplido, al fin, los dieciocho años y era, oficialmente, un hombre.

Sonrió ante el paisaje prístino que tenía en frente y por la sensación de respirar aire puro.

—¡Zuko!— La exclamación de Sokka lo hizo pegar un respingo. Había estado bastante distraído últimamente—. ¡Qué gusto verte, amigo!

Entonces sintió cómo el peso de su amigo se le venía encima cuando éste lo abrazó para darle la bienvenida con un amistoso y rudo saludo, y ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Sus sentidos estaban un poco dormidos, también. De seguro era por el frío.

—¡Hey, hey, hey, para! ¡Ya!— Se quejó el maestro fuego, intentando quitarse de encima al estratega militar más brillante e igualmente idiota que hubiera conocido jamás, quien intentaba desordenarle el tocado que _realmente_ odiaba rehacerse más veces de las necesarias—. También me da gusto verte.

Se tomó un segundo para mirarlo, pensando en cuánto había cambiado en el año y medio que llevaba sin verlo. Si pensaba que Sokka ya era grande y fornido durante la adolescencia, la mayoría de edad le había convertido en un verdadero gladiador. Tenía la espalda tan ancha como el largo de su espada y había crecido casi tanto como él mismo.

—Oh, lamento interrumpir este reencuentro, pero yo también deseo saludar a los viejos amigos— comentó Iroh, soltando una risotada y colocando una mano sobre el hombro del guerrero del sur, mientras que la otra estaba puesta sobre el de su sobrino, como si realmente hubiese una pelea que quisiera detener sutilmente.

A su lado estaba Suki, quien se había quedado más atrás para saludar al general retirado.

La emotiva reunión tuvo lugar dentro de lo que pareció ser una burbuja en el tiempo y el espacio, aislados del frío y del cansancio, se vio interrumpida por la pregunta genuinamente interesada del anciano.

—¿Qué hay del resto?

—Toph está en Omashu, entrenando a esos pobres soldados. Dijo que no quería pisar este gran bloque de hielo sin suelo firme más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Y Aang ha ido a buscarla y así aprovechaba de saludar al Rey Bumi— contestó Sokka con simpatía.

—Deberían estar aquí en una semana, como mucho. A tiempo para la fiesta.

—Ah, ya veo— contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—¿Y Katara?

La voz de Zuko se hizo presente a través de una pregunta y se produjo un silencio incómodo que duró unas cuantas milésimas de segundo.

—Ha estado… ocupada estos últimos días, ya sabes, con todo esto de la fiesta y esas cosas— respondió Suki, presurosa, como queriendo salvar ese silencio, cual mancha de grasa en un mantel blanco antes de que alguien lo notara.

—S-sí, debe estar con Gran Gran ahora mismo.

El ambiente se había tornado ligeramente tenso sin saber exactamente cómo ni por qué, y Zuko sintió como si le estuvieran ocultando información. Miró a su tío en busca de algún indicio, pero sus sospechas se vieron de alguna forma confirmadas cuando lo vio con la nariz en el aire, silbándole al cielo y mirando algún punto indefinido del cosmos, como si éste fuera a responderle, rehuyendo su mirada.

Entonces suspiró, resignado y agotado por partes iguales, y que sonó más como un resoplido frustrado. No era como si Sokka jamás actuara de forma extraña, como si Suki no le siguiera el juego –porque era la única que lo hacía. Ya entendía que ambos eran el uno para el otro-, o que su tío no fuera un completo experto en hacerse el tonto en los momentos más inoportunos.

Por una parte, pensó, las cosas estaban como siempre. Pero tampoco podía sacarse la sensación de que había información que él no conocía, y la paciencia y la comprensión nunca habían sido, ni de lejos, sus mayores virtudes, y mucho menos cuando sentía que eral el blanco de alguna broma.

De acuerdo, se dijo, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente, estando muy relacionado con la forma de ser de sus amigos, optando, a regañadientes, por darles el beneficio de la duda. Ya hablaría más tarde con su tío.

—¡Pero por qué seguimos aquí!— exclamó entonces el ex general, sorprendiéndolos a todos— ¿Qué les parece si continuamos esta adorable conversación dentro y disfrutando de un poco de té?

La pareja secundó la moción del anciano y los otros solo los siguió en su recorrido hasta la –otrora pequeña choza- residencia del Jefe de la Tribu agua del sur, que se levantaba junto a una ciudad en pleno desarrollo.

Le alegraba ver cómo aquella aldea, que más bien parecía un campamento con no más de dos docenas de habitantes, se estuviera convirtiendo en una ciudad en tan poco tiempo.

Definitivamente, los pupilos del maestro Pakku estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

La residencia del Jefe de la tribu y de su familia no estaba lejos de lo que vendría siendo la plaza central de aquella ciudad incipiente. Tampoco se distinguía de manera alguna de las demás, salvo por su extensión, la que, como era lógico, debía tener el tamaño adecuado para albergar a las visitas importantes. Estaba edificada con el mismo estilo de las grandes construcciones del Polo norte, pero más pequeña y humilde, adecuada para las necesidades de la aldea. El Jefe no iba a vivir en un palacio cuando su aldea apenas tenía un templo y su gente se estaba aún levantando.

El Señor del fuego pensó que podría aprender mucho del sentido de la empatía que poseían los ciudadanos del sur.

Zuko se detuvo en la puerta de la residencia, luego de que el resto hubo desaparecido por ésta. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar nuevamente a esa pequeña aldea de campesinos, que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera ciudad. Sonrió ante la idea de progreso. Había niños correteando por las calles y el aire estaba plagado del rumor de las risas y las conversaciones de las vecinas. Más allá estaba el sonido de las olas contra los icebergs.

Respiró profundamente, levantando los brazos en el proceso, llenando su pecho y su corazón del aire puro de la zona más austral del mapa, colmándose de la paz y la tranquilidad que reinaba allí.

Qué gusto tenía de estar ahí.

.

* * *

 **Revisado:** **Jueves 22 de marzo de 2018**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: Last Airbender_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Como una marejada

.

Zuko sintió que le ardía la cara cuando entró, por fin, a la cada, debido al brusco cambio de temperatura, y se sorprendió de lo cálido que estaba dentro, como si esperase que allí en el Polo sur, la gente estuviera tan acostumbrada al frío, que eran capaces de convivir con él día y noche sin necesidad de algún tipo de calefacción.

Las mejillas se le enrojecieron, quizás por el calor interior, quizás por la vergüenza.

—Bienvenidos, Señor del fuego Zuko, general Iroh.

—General retirado— corrigió el anciano con una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Jefe Hakoda de la Tribu agua del sur.

—Es un honor y un agrado para mí y mi familia el recibirlos.

—El placer es todo nuestro, Jefe Hakoda. No podíamos no venir. Teníamos deseos de ver a la familia.

—Cuánto me alegra oír eso— Hakoda sonrió ampliamente, como quien saluda a un amigo de toda la vida luego de mucho tiempo de no haberlo visto. Como con _complicidad_ — porque así es como serán recibidos aquí: como de la familia.

Tras él vino Zuko, quien se reverenció ante el hombre que no solo era el jefe de toda la Tribu agua del sur y su anfitrión como autoridades de sus respectivas naciones, por mucho que aquella no fuera una visita de Estado oficial, sino que también era el líder del grupo de guerreros más feroces y temibles que había visto durante la guerra y con el que había tenido el agrado de compartir bando. También era el padre de dos de sus más grandes amigos.

Sus palabras ciertamente le conmovieron.

—Jefe Hakoda, tiempo sin verlo.

—Igualmente, Señor del fuego Zuko— él se inclinó también ante el joven gobernante, para luego incorporarse nuevamente y ponerle una mano en cada hombro con afecto—. Es un gusto verte de nuevo, muchacho.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

El Jefe Hakoda no solo había demostrado ser un líder justo, benévolo y sabio, cuya voluntad de acero le había permitido levantar a su pueblo, y de paso, ganarse su respeto y admiración, no únicamente como gobernante, sino como hombre; sino que también había decidido _apadrinarlo_ en cuanto a su calidad de líder de una nación entera y todo lo que eso implica –la responsabilidad de tener a cientos de almas a su cuidado-, aconsejándolo con paciencia y sabiduría cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de toparse con él.

Era como si Hakoda estuviera empeñado en considerarlo como a uno más de sus hijos. Y eso a Zuko, francamente, lo azoraba. Él veía en el hombre de la Tribu agua del sur a una figura paternal que únicamente había reconocido con anterioridad en su tío.

Y no estaba tan lejos de ser verdad. El ahora anciano padre de Sokka y Katara, sin perjuicio de todo lo ocurrido durante la guerra, no podía menos que reconocer los esfuerzos del muchacho en ayudar al grupo del Avatar, con todo lo que eso implicaba –renunciar a sus creencias, a su historia; entrenar al Avatar, arriesgar su vida en cada pelea. Mantener a sus hijos con vida—. Y siendo así, poco le importaba lo que hubiese sido de él con anterioridad. Lo que importaba era en quién se había convertido.

Por eso Zuko lo apreciaba y respetaba tanto como a su tío.

—Muchas gracias— fue la respuesta escueta pero totalmente significativa del Señor del fuego. _Muchas gracias por todo_.

—Anda, pasen, no se queden ahí. Aquí aún pega el aire helado— los invitó el dueño de casa, haciéndose a un lado para permitirles el paso a los extranjeros.

Una vez dentro, los dirigieron a una habitación pasada el recibidor, donde la gente sentada en torno a una mesa rectangular, con varias tazas de greda vacías alrededor de una tetera de una bella cerámica. Zuko asumió que aquella habitación debía fungir como sala de reuniones, ya que dudaba que la vida política del Polo sur ameritara algo más ceremoniosos que eso.

Sonrió, complacido por la simpleza de las situaciones que lo rodeaban lejos de la nación del fuego.

—¡Miren quién ya está aquí!— exclamó el anciano de la Nación del fuego al asomar la nariz por la puerta—. Pakku, viejo amigo.

El anciano de la Tribu agua del norte se levantó de su sitio y abrazó al otro con afecto.

—Iroh, bribón. Te habías tardado— comentó él aún con su tono serio, pero contento de verlo.

—No podíamos apresurar el barco, Pakku, tú mejor que nadie debe saber el respeto que debe tenérsele al océano cuando éste ruge con fuerza.

—Toda la razón.

Ambos rieron antes de sentarse.

Aparte de Pakku, quien no había ido a recibirlos, también estaban Sokka y Suki, sentados el uno junto al otro, Hakoda venía entrando y él mismo, que aún estaba de pie. Aang y Toph aún estaban en Omashu. Faltaba alguien.

—¿Y katara?— la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de poder frenarla.

—Aún debe estar con Gran Gran— respondió Sokka, al aire.

Esa explicación, no obstante de ya haberla oído, no pudo sino provocarle un mal presentimiento.

—¿Cuándo estará por aquí?— preguntó Iroh, sirviéndose un poco de té y calentando la taza con las manos—. He extrañado mucho a mi pequeña maestra agua, ¿saben?

—Ya no es tan pequeña, Iroh, el tiempo pasa, a pesar de lo que algunos quisiéramos— la voz solemne de Pakku se oyó en respuesta.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, Pakku— comentó Hakoda, sonriendo de forma extraña, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

Zuko lo miró de reojo.

—¡Es cierto! Katara ya pronto cumplirá dieciséis. Será toda una mujer.

Sokka, a un lado, bufó.

—Hah, y eso es lo que esos buitres-piraña estaban esperando— farfulló, dando un largo sorbo a su té.

—¿Buitres-piraña, quienes?

—Sokka está molesto porque ahora que Katara va a cumplir los dieciséis, está recibiendo mucha atención— rio su novia.

Zuko puso cara de no entender.

—Las Tribus agua tienen sus costumbres, como todas las demás naciones, sobrino— comenzó su tío con jovialidad—. Tal como en la Nación del fuego, cuando los niños cumplen cierta edad, se le comienzan a inculcar los principios básicos de la guerra o del fuego control; aquí, cuando los varones cumples los catorce años, sea o no un maestro control, es llevado a un bote con su padre y retado a pasar los témpanos en las corrientes del mal, para ser considerado un hombre.

El joven maestro fuego se volvió hacia Sokka, esperando a que acotara algo.

—Sokka aún era muy pequeño cuando yo me fui, así que no pudimos hacerlo como es tradición— rio Hakoda, señalándose la frente—, pero de todos modos obtuvo su marca en a frente cuando volvimos a casa. Ser héroe de guerra sirve en algunas ocasiones.

—En cambio, cuando las chicas cumplen dieciséis, ya son consideradas mayores _ipso facto*_ y son susceptibles de ser pedidas en matrimonio— acotó el maestro agua.

—Pero, ¿ya está recibiendo propuestas? ¿No es muy pronto? Aún no ha cumplido años, después de todo— opinó el anciano maestro fuego, dejando por un segundo su taza.

—Ya ves, pues; mi alumna es bastante popular.

—¡Para no serlo! Con lo bella y talentosa que es.

La conversación, hasta ese punto, se había formado sobre una base que ni a Sokka ni a Zuko parecía gustarles tanto. Y no era para menos, la idea de Katara siendo cortejada por otro hombre no era lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba soñar por las noches. De su hermano mayor era entendible. El joven guerrero se había mostrado celoso de su _hermanita bebé_ durante la última parte de su viaje. Siempre sería un misterio para todos qué fue lo que detonó esa faceta de hermano sobreprotector. Hakoda se veía incómodo, pero comprendía que, luego de haber permanecido lejos tanto tiempo y perderse gran parte de la adolescencia de sus hijos, no era el más indicado para intervenir en las decisiones de su hija quien, dicho sea de paso, mostraba una habitual renuencia a seguir órdenes.

Zuko, por otro lado, no tenía justificación. Ciertamente, la sola mención de la posibilidad de que Katara fuese pretendida por cualquier otro sujeto le provocaba acidez, como si su té bullera en la boca de su estómago. Y encontró la idea completamente desagradable.

—Lo bueno es que las costumbres del sur son distintas a las del norte— comentó Sokka, con mala cara.

—¿Cómo eso?

—En la Tribu agua del norte son muy respetuosos de las antiguas tradiciones: allá, si a una chica se le proponen en matrimonio y les obsequian un collar tallado, es muy difícil que ella pueda negarse. Hacerlo sería un insulto para la familia del novio y muy perjudicial para la de la novia.

—Por eso Gran Gran huyó cuando el Maestro Pakku se le propuso, a pesar de que sí estaba enamorada de él. No quería sentirse obligada.

—Aquí es más flexible. Somos una comunidad pequeña y las viejas tradiciones no son vinculantes, sin mencionar que Gran Gran, en vista de su historia, no permitiría que así fuera.

El corazón de Zuko se sintió menos apretado, de pronto.

—Además, no es como si pudiéramos obligar a Katara a hacer _algo_ — comentó el maestro de la aludida, orgulloso y resignado a la vez.

Los presentes rieron al unísono. Ciertamente, tendría que caer otro cometa para que cualquiera de ellos pudiera forzar a la maestra agua a hacer cualquier cosa a lo que ella se negara. Todos los ahí presentes lo habían intentado y fallado rotundamente.

Así era ella, subversiva e irreverente, como una marejada.

No obstante, el mal presentimiento de Zuko aún no se iba, a pesar de que a Sokka ya se le había arreglado el humor de perros-carnero que tenía por todo el asunto. Era pequeño, como el zumbido de un mosquito-murciélago rondando cerca de su oído; molesto e irritante, pero lejano y que, al parecer, solo él percibía. A veces se acercaba, otras, se alejaba, pero siempre estaba ahí. Simplemente no podía dejarlo ir.

Sin embargo, su paciencia encontró su límite cuando, rato después, Gran Gran apareció en la habitación, saludando con una reverencia a los invitados. Sola.

—Cuánta gente hay aquí. Habrá que hacer mucho té.

—Bienvenida, Gran Gran— saludó Hakoda desde su lugar— ¿no vino Katara contigo? Estoy seguro que estará ansiosa de ver a Zuko y Iroh.

—Dijo que quería dar un paseo, nos hemos separado hace rato.

—¿No será peligroso que ande sola tan tarde?

—¡Bah! Es una chica grande: sabe defenderse sola— le restó importancia la anciana, sentándose junto a Pakku—. El único peligro que puede haber por estos lares, es que de pronto aparezca un lobo ártico especialmente grande, porque de esos mocosos que se hacen llamar sus pretendientes, ella puede hacerse cargo perfectamente. Ahora, cariño, ¿por qué no me sirves un poco de té?

La verdad era que el argumento de la abuela era lo suficientemente convincente como para dejarlos a todos tranquilos. Katara era una estupenda guerrera, capaz de darle cara y derrotar a cualquiera que osara mirarla más tiempo del conveniente, y por esos lados era imposible que hubiese por allí una amenaza más grande que ella misma.

Aun así, el mal presentimiento de Zuko no se fue, es más, se instaló en su conciencia de forma definitiva, como si el mosquito-murciélago lo hubiese mordido.

—Ya… saldré a caminar un poco— balbuceó el Señor del fuego, levantándose de su sitio.

—No vayas a perderte, sobrino, recuerda que no conoces los alrededores— le recomendó su tío sin mirarlo siquiera—. Y abrígate bien.

Sin embargo, para cuando dijo aquello, Zuko ya había salido por la puerta de la casa con viento fresco, llevando su grueso abrigo a medio colocar.

—¿No será peligroso que ande solo tan tarde?

—Nah. Sabe cuidarse solo, es un chico grande.

El resto rio ante el aparente desinterés de los ancianos por sus respectivos nieta y sobrino, pero que en el fondo era plena confianza en que los habían criado con el criterio suficiente como para tomar adecuadamente sus propias decisiones y en que serían capaces de solucionar sus propios problemas. Por no decir que, también, era confianza en sus poderes. Ambos ancianos se sonrieron y bebieron su té.

Fuera, el joven Señor del fuego sentía cómo la nariz se le iba poniendo colorada por el frío y cómo le clavaba como agujas el aire helado en la piel arrugada de su cicatriz. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo había pasado peor durante el Asedio, deambulando sin la ropa adecuada por las llanuras congeladas del Polo norte con un Avatar inconsciente en la espalda. Comparado con eso, esto era un juego de niños.

Y hablando de niños, la noche había caído mucho antes de lo que él había calculado mientras charlaban dentro de la casa, y ya casi no había gente en las calles. Los niños habían entrado, buscando el calor de sus hogares y las dueñas de casa que esa tarde cotilleaban en las esquinas, ahora colgaban velas desde los umbrales de sus puertas, para alumbrar el camino a quienes aún estuviesen fuera a esas horas, como él.

Respiró vapor, materializándola como una densa nube blanca frente a él, pero mantuvo las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, convencido de que, con un poco de autocontrol, las calentaría sin quemar la tela.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, hasta perderse en esa inmensidad de blancos, grises y azules, siendo él el único punto rojo.

.

* * *

*El término _Ipso facto_ es una locución latina que quiere decir "por este hecho".

 **Revisado:** **Jueves 22 de marzo de 2018**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: Last Airbender_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Con la corriente

.

A Katara siempre le había provocado ansiedad ese paisaje gris. Siempre tan plano, tan inhóspito. Y ella era como una tormenta contenida en un cubo de hielo; inquieta, desafiante y enérgica. Y sus deseos de aprender agua control no ayudaban a los de Gran Gran de mantenerla en su sitio, en lo absoluto. Quería salir y conocer el mundo, buscar a un maestro agua que le enseñara y ser capaz de vivir.

No era que no agradeciera los esfuerzos que había hecho Gran Gran por criarla a ella y a Sokka en ausencia de sus padres, ni en enseñarle lo básico de las artes del agua control, pero no era suficiente para su naturaleza indómita encerrada en el cuerpo de una ama de casa adolescente.

Sin embargo, cuando volaba sobre el lomo de Appa sobre las grandes ciudades y las villas devastadas por la guerra, aplanadas por el paso de los ejércitos, cuando se escondían de los soldados de la Nación del fuego, o cuando ayudaban a algún pueblo sometido al abuso de los terratenientes corruptos; ella deseaba poder volver a las pacíficas y tranquilas heladas tierras del Polo sur, donde la gente, pobre y aislada, podía salir a las calles –si es que podía decirse que entre ese puñado de tiendas hechas con pieles de animal, podía haber calles- sin miedo a que alguien quisiera arrebatarles algo más. Porque la guerra ya les había quitado todo, y lo único que les quedaba eran las ganas de vivir.

Extrañaba los arrullos de Gran Gran, ver a Sokka y a los niños pequeños corretear por ahí como si realmente fueran parte de los _Lobos del Sur_. Echaba de menos las labores cotidianas, como coser, cocinar y limpiar –espíritus, incluso extrañaba lavar los calcetines sucios de Sokka- que no tuvieran por fin preparar a un grupo de guerreros heridos para la siguiente batalla. Inclusive, cosas como jugar al trineo-pingüino o la ridícula adrenalina de ayudar a parir a algún mamífero polar; cosas de las que había renegado mientras vivió ahí por considerarlas "actividades demasiado infantiles".

¡Cómo lo había cambiado todo por volver a esos días! No porque quisiera renunciar al equipo Avarar, ni siquiera dejar de ser la maestra agua de Aang, ni deja de viajar con sus amigos –o ganar la guerra, por qué no-. Era, más bien, lo que significaba volver; que las cosas estuvieran en orden, que en el mundo había paz y que las naciones compartieran en armonía. Y cuando todo eso llegó al fin, Katara sintió que al fin podría respirar tranquila. Que podía volver a ser la chica hogareña que primero detestó ser y que luego añoró. Pero aún mejor, porque su padre estaría con ellos, los guerreros también habrían vuelto con sus familias, ¡la vida en el sur estaba mejorando! Porque la Tribu hermana había enviado ayuda para la construcción –porque para llamarla "reconstrucción" debía haber _algo_ ahí en primer lugar-, y ella podía ayudar, porque era una maestro agua calificada, maestra del Avarar, alumna del maestro Pakku, y encima, ahora jugaba en casa, por lo que estaba libre de las habladurías y perjuicios de las que fue víctima en el norte, de todos aquellos a quienes seguía sin parecerle natural que una chica usara el agua control para algo más que no fuera curar, si es que se contaba con las habilidades –lo que también hacía a la perfección-.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para su propio gusto, y con él, las circunstancias cambiaron a un ritmo sincopado. Ahora, las cosas no eran tan sencillas y ella –ridícula e infantilmente, debía admitir- deseaba de nuevo volar sobre el lomo del bisonte volador de Aang junto a sus amigos y no tener que preocuparse por cosas que hace tres años le habían parecido lejanas e intangibles. Asuntos que se atrevió a criticar y de las que se jactó de no tener que sufrir jamás.

Qué equivocada había estado entonces.

Suspiró, deteniéndose en su andar y luego mirando a su alrededor, tratando de recordar su ubicación en el tiempo-espacio. El vaho de su respiración se materializó en forma de una nube blanca y esponjosa, y rio al recordar que eso solía sucederle a Zuko cuando tenía frío; usaba su respiración para mantener el calor, echando humo por la boca, como cuando se enfadaba, y se estremecía de esa forma tan graciosa.

Sobre la misma, recordó que él y Iroh de seguro ya habían llegado, y ella no se había aparecido por la casa en todo el día. Había estado queriendo moverse, que nadie pudiera encontrarla en un solo lugar, pero estaba cansada; era como esconderse nuevamente de las huestes enemigas, salvo que mucho peor, porque en el caso de ser hallada, ella no podría entrar en acción como lo habría hecho hace tres años.

—Quizás debiera ir a casa— murmuró, más para auto convencerse que otra cosa. De todos modos, estaba haciendo mucho frío afuera.

Resignada, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y hundió la nariz en las solapas de la capucha, y se echó a andar camino a la villa, con la vista pegada en el suelo cubierto de nieve eterna.

—Es muy tarde para que andes sola, ¿no te parece?— Katara alzó la vista de golpe al oír aquella voz grave y severa que conocía bien.

—Ya me iba a casa, Natt— respondió ella con un hilo de voz, pero intentando no sonar amedrentada. Aunque no creyó haberlo convencido. Él siempre provocaba esa sensación en ella.

Apretó la mandíbula ante la sola idea de sentirse intimidada por él.

El chico sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho en cierta forma por su reacción.

—Entonces no habrá problema en que te acompañe— comentó, más que preguntar—, es muy tarde para que una chica como tú ande sola por-

—No hace falta— le cortó ella, hosca—, puedo volver sola, gracias.

Se irritó cuando oyó al otro chico reír con un resoplido. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—Eres una chica, Katara— comentó él, como si aquél fuera un hecho que necesitare ser recordado. Comenzó a acercarse a ella—, no importa qué tan bien creas saber luchar; nunca podrás estar preparada para que alguien salte sobre ti con las peores intenciones en medio de la noche. La gente puede ser muy peligrosa, ¿sabes? No sabes qué es lo que pasa por sus cabezas, y si tú les das la oportunidad…

Dejó la frase en el aire, deteniendo su andar hasta un punto en el que podía llegar a ella de solo estirar el brazo. Y eso hizo: levantó el brazo y lo extendió hacia ella con el propósito de pasar sus dedos enguantados por la piel ruborizada –por el frío o la cercanía, quién sabe- de ella, quien solo se encogió sobre sí misma y arrugó el gesto, a la espera de lo inevitable, incapaz de retroceder.

Cerró los ojos.

Pero el contacto jamás llegó.

—Me encantaría ver cómo alguien lo intenta— la voz familiar le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, encontrándose a Zuko frente a ella, sosteniendo con fuerza la muñeca del otro y parándola en plena trayectoria.

—¡Zuko!

No obstante su exclamación, entre los dos hombres se había formado una batalla silenciosa. Se sostuvieron la mirada con fiereza hasta que el de azul hizo amago de claudicar en su propósito inicial y bajar el brazo, y solo entonces el de rojo relajó el agarre sobre su muñeca, bajándola también.

—¿Amigo tuyo?— preguntó Zuko a la chica, de lado.

La otra titubeó.

—Tú debes ser el Señor del fuego— dedujo con el entrecejo junto—. Y yo que pensé que el sur había reforzado sus barreras; resulta que la basura se filtra por los agujeros— escupió son saña.

Zuko frunció el entrecejo y dio un paso adelante para contestarle por su atrevimiento, y de no haber sido por Katara, quien lo sostuvo del brazo, una palabrota hubiese sido lo mínimo que se hubiese ganado ese idiota por su comentario.

—Es suficiente, Natt— le ordenó ella, tajante, con ese aire de soberana con el que había nacido—. Vete a casa, nosotros haremos lo mismo.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, quizás menos, en el que el chico los miró a ambos con desdén, y relajó los hombros con suficiencia.

—Huh. Como gustes— acotó él, dándose la vuelta para marcharse y antes de echarse a andar, añadió—: ten cuidado, anda gente mala por las calles— y se fue, dejando a los otros dos vigilándole la espalda mientras se alejaba.

Solo cuando el tercero se hubo perdido en la oscuridad y la distancia, Zuko relajó su postura y se volteó a verla, ceñudo.

—Qué encantador— comentó Zuko con un bufido—. Vaya amigos de los que te haces cuando no estoy—murmuró, no sin cierta amargura, recordando a ese campesino maestro tierra y a cierto rebelde libertario a los que ella conoció cuando él aún no se unía al grupo.

—Él no es mi amigo, ¿sí?

El maestro fuego bufó de nuevo, desviando el rostro, molesto. Katara lo observó hacer este gesto, cohibida, sin saber exactamente qué decirle. Acabó por suspirar resignada y sonreír en su dirección.

—Hey, ¿es así como va a ser nuestro primer encuentro después de tanto tiempo?— le retó, golpeándole el brazo sin fuerza.

Él la miró desde arriba, con el gesto arrugado y los brazos cruzados, pero viéndose incapaz de seguir molesto con ella mirándole de esa manera, acabó por relajar su expresión y sonreírle.

—Bien, tú ganas.

—¡Eso es, así me gusta!— celebró, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos— ¿quién no puede estar enfadado conmigo, eh?— bromeó.

—No te acostumbres, es por el reencuentro— retrucó él, contra su capucha de piel.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, quizás algún día te lo creas.

Ambos rieron ante el ir y venir de comentarios sarcásticos y bromas.

Katara se despegó de su cuello, reconociendo lo mucho que había crecido Zuko desde la última vez que se vieron, y se preguntó cuánta más altura le quedaría por ganar. Sokka también estaba enorme. También debía admitir que se veía gracioso ahí, envuelto con ese abrigo color burdeo entre todo ese manto blanco. Él era un punto brillante.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaron?

—Esta misma tarde. Quizás si no hubieses estado desaparecida…

La miró desde su altura, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que la vio enfundada en ese abrigo azul? ¿Cuando irrumpió con su nave en ese caserío del Polo sur hace tres años? ¿Cuando luchó con ella en el Oasis de los espíritus, seis meses después? Fuera el tiempo que hubiera pasado, no podía no apreciar el cambio de ese cuerpo de niña convertirse en una mujer aún debajo de toda esa piel de animal. Porque Katara, se recordó, ya era una mujer; iba a cumplir los dieciséis, y eso, maldijo parecía haber alertado a todo el mundo.

Katara _ya_ está recibiendo propuestas de matrimonio.

—¿Me dirás quién era la _adorable_ criatura?— comentó Zuko, cuando ya estaban en marcha.

—Ahm… — ella pareció penarlo, sin detener su andar, pero escondiendo el rostro tras su capucha. Zuko no perdió detalle de esto—. Él es, uhm… uno de los guerreros del Polo norte que han venido a ayudar con las reconstrucciones. Lleva aquí unos meses.

—Hah— bufó él, con la vista en frente, pensando cuál sería su siguiente pregunta. Y formuló millones en su interior: _¿Por qué te hablaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué le permitiste acercarse tanto? ¿Quién, por todos los Avatares, se cree que es ese imbécil? No me agrada en lo absoluto_. Pero no formuló ninguna, y todas ellas le quemaron la garganta al tragar.

Miró de frente la villa en silencio, sumiéndolos a ambos en un mutismo incómodo, en el que él solo pudo rumiar su molestia en silencio, mientras que ella parecía no querer volver a tocar ese tema, de ser posible. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto, si era un simple guerrero? Algo ahí no le gustaba, y nada tenía que ver con su –aún vigente- problema con los celos, porque ésos no habían vuelto a aparecer desde el incidente de la playa, y porque no tenía ninguna razón para estarlo, de cualquier modo.

Volvió a bufar.

—Hey, mal humorado— le habló Katara, sacándolo de ese espiral vertiginoso de pensamientos confusos— ¿Qué hacías afuera tan tarde? El frío polar y tú no son tan amigos, que yo recuerde, ¿o sí?

—Necesitaba…enfriar un poco la cabeza.

—¿Y lo lograste?

—Al principio, sí— respondió, cortante.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué estás enfadado?— se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Por qué tendría que sucederme algo?

—Porque actúas como si alguien hubiese destruido tu muñeco de nieve o algo así— le espetó, harta. Tampoco es que Katara fuese la paciencia personificada.

—No me sucede nada— alzó la voz, irritado—, no es como si tuviera que ver contigo, de cualquier forma.

—¿Entonces por qué la pagas conmigo?

—¡No la estoy pagando contigo!

—¿Y cómo le llamas a esto, entonces, ah?

—Esto… esto es…—balbuceó él recordando su lugar en el tiempo-espacio, incapaz de darle una excusa coherente, avergonzado—. ¡Ogh…!— se cubrió la cara con la mano ocultando la patética expresión que de seguro tenía en ese momento, todo ante el atento y expectante escrutinio de Katara, quien aguardaba una respuesta con la brazos cruzados.

—¿Y bien?

—¡Nada! No pasa nada— resolvió al fin, cansado de esa torpe discusión y negándose por completo a buscar en su fuero interno la verdadera razón de su repentina molestia—. Solo… estoy agotado. Y con frío, ¡hace frío aquí, maldición!

La chica la vio echarse a andar, incrédula. Pero iba a dejarlo estar; ya estaban en medio del pueblo y no quería empezar una escena con Zuko ahí. La mayoría de sus discusiones no acababan de la forma más pacífica de todas.

Suspiró, resignada. Así eran ellos, de todos modos. Ya lograría sonsacarle qué era lo que tanto le molestaba. Por lo pronto, debían ir a casa y ponerse ropa seca; estaba helando mucho. Se acercó a él, quien caminaba en sentido contrario a donde estaba la casa, y lo tomó del brazo, halándolo en la dirección correcta. Zuko se tensó ante el gesto y, al principio, se resistió a seguirla, pero no fue capaz de perseverar luego de verla. Sus ojos azules lo miraban desde abajo, sonrientes y persuasivos. Le sostuvo la mirada un largo instante, acabando por relajar la postura y suspirar.

—Tú ganas— aceptó, con una sonrisa floja.

Katara sonrió, triunfal y tiró de él con más fuerza, la suficiente como para llevárselo consigo camino a casa. Él se dejó hacer, dispuesto a seguirla y a ir a donde sea que ella quisiera ir.

.

* * *

 **Revisado:** **Lunes 02 de abril de 2018**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: Last Airbender_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Como un disparo de nieve

.

Para su sorpresa, Zuko se encontró a sí mismo yendo en una dirección desconocida, no importándole mucho cuál era el destino. No que siempre supiera dónde estaba yendo o que siempre tuviese cabal seguridad respecto de a dónde iba a llegar a parar, es decir, tanto tiempo _vagabundeando_ por los mares y tierras del mundo entero buscando a un ser de mitología le habían dado cierta experiencia siguiendo rastros y hallando pistas donde el resto solo veía absolutamente nada. Pero esta vez no era él quien había decidido el rumbo ni el destino, y eso sí que era nuevo para él.

—Herm…Katara, ¿a dónde _exactamente_ estamos yendo?— se atrevió a preguntar luego de mirar a un lado y el otro en busca de algo que se le hiciera familiar para ubicarse, pero a esas alturas, si hubiese _algo_ que ver, ya habría sido un logro.

Katara lo había estado llevando del codo todo el trayecto que –erróneamente- él creyó que llevaba hasta a cabaña, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta –y luego se preguntó en qué rayos había estado pensando que acabó distrayéndose de esa manera, y se negó rotundamente a aceptar que aquello fue, precisamente, el hecho de que la chica llevara su brazo alrededor de su codo- ya habían dejado las chozas atrás hacía varios kilómetros y ahora podían verse apenas a la distancia.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio con ese semblante alegre que siempre llevaba cuando jugaba con agua y él se quedó rumiando la pregunta sin contestar mientras la miraba desde su altura, interrogante y embelesado a la vez. Lo soltó entonces, y Zuko notó que comenzó a subir la pequeña cuesta que se alzaba ante ellos.

—Oye…

—Zuko, ven— le indicó ella en respuesta, volteándose ligeramente sobre su hombro.

Con un largo suspiro que hizo subir y bajar sus hombros, el maestro fuego la siguió en esa loca expedición son fines desconocidos, pero confiando en que ella estaría satisfecha si hacía lo que le decía, así que así lo hizo.

Y no se equivocaba.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en la cima, una quebrada que se extendía en casi perfectos cuarenta y cinco grados se desplegó blanca y reluciente y repleta de pingüinos haciendo el tonto. Miró a la chica a su lado, interrogante, quien se la devolvió sonriente y azul.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho trineo-pingüino?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, como si en realidad se lo estuviera preguntando a los propios pingüinos. El espadachín le sostuvo la mirada, incapaz de descifrar lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa blanca sonrisa enmarcada por los labios oscuros de Katara. Y no habiendo nada más que hacer, negó con la cabeza.

No hubo más respuesta de su parte que un ensanchamiento de su sonrisa y Zuko se preguntó cómo aquello era posible.

Como si esas criaturas estuviesen dispuestas a fomentar su diversión, tres de ellas se acercaron a ellos, curiosas y atolondradas, balanceándose con cada paso que daban, y Katara, con un movimiento firme, tomó uno lo suficientemente grande por los costados y los sujetó contra el suelo con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba la de su amigo y lo halaba para que subiera con ella sobre el animal.

—¡Vamos!

—¡E-espera!

Sin embargo, ella hizo caso omiso a su petición, cuando el mamífero comenzó a deslizarse por la pendiente y él no tuvo más opción que intentar reprimir un gemido cuando sintió que el estómago se le subía hasta la garganta por la velocidad de la grasosa piel del pingüino sobre la nieve, al tiempo que se sujetaba del anorak de la chica que llevaba delante.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar del viaje cuando la pendiente se interrumpió en terreno llano y el animal se levantó, tirándolos a ambos al suelo en el proceso. Zuko se quedó sentado en su sitio, desorientado, tomándose un segundo para retomar conciencia sobre su ubicación en el espacio. A su lado, Katara se pudo de pie para volver a subir la cuesta que, desde esa perspectiva, se veía imposible, sumado a la nieve y al peso de sus abrigos.

—Katara, no creo…

Pero tuvo que callar cuando la vio pisar sobre una suerte de escalón hecho de hielo, y unos cuantos centímetros más arriba, otro, sobre el que apoyó una mano. La chica se volteó a mirarlo sobre su hombro, sonriente y ligeramente ruborizada. Se le había caído la capucha del abrigo y su trenza colgaba sobre su hombro.

—¡Qué esperas, vamos!— le invitó nuevamente.

Y Zuko solo tardó un instante en aceptar, luego de otearla como si aquello fuese una locura, y seguirla paso a paso por los peldaños de hielo que se deshicieron inmediatamente contra el calor de su cuerpo. Las risas no demoraron en hacerse presentes a través del vacío y de la noche, perdiéndose entre las llanuras del helado Polo sur, y llenando el corazón de los jóvenes con dicha correlativa. Una y otra vez ambos maestros control subían y bajaban la cumbre de hielo y nieve como si fuese la primera vez, insatisfechos con la sana e inocente adrenalina que les había provocado la anterior en el centro del pecho.

Zuko cayó de su pingüino cuando éste se levantó, arrojándolo al suelo, y respiró largamente con la vista al cielo, echando vapor por la boca. Un segundo después, fue golpeado por el trineo de Katara, que salió despedido hacia adelante, mientras que ella yacía con sus piernas sobre el muchacho y la espalda pegada al piso congelado. Las risas siguieron al gemido de dolor que Zuko dejó escapar por el golpe y la sorpresa.

Sin embargo, en lugar de levantarse del suelo que acabaría por empaparlos, se quedaron en su sitio. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Katara tan cerca que pareciera que era la suya propia. El cielo estaba despegadísimo y las estrellas brillaban en la inmensidad del manto de inmaculados tonos de azul y violeta, la Luna fulguraba sobre ellos, hermosa e imponente como siempre lo fue Yue, pese a no estar ni cerca de estar llena, más bien, estaba menguando.

A Zuko siempre le habían gustado más las noches de luna nueva; su madre solía pedirle deseos. Cerró sus ojos dorados ante el recuerdo.

 _Zuko… no te vayas a enamorar de la Luna, Zuko…ella ya tiene un enamorado…Zuko, el Océano es su amado…_

—Zuko— y un montón de nieve le cayó en pleno rostro, sacándolo de su transe.

—¡Gah! ¿cuál es la gran idea?— le espetó con un gruñido, irguiéndose y quitándose de un manotazo la nieve de los ojos y derritiendo el resto con su calor corporal, justo antes de que más nieve le cayera encima.

—Es que no respondías— contestó la otra, arrodillándose a su lado y tratando de esconder una mueca graciosa. ¿En qué momento había sacado sus piernas de encima suyo?

—¿Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que lanzarme nieve a la casa?

Ella asintió, y por cómo la miró él, con cara de _¿Y?,_ ella se vio obligada a complementar.

—Todas las otras opciones eran aburridas.

La palma del joven se estampó contra su frente al tiempo que rezongaba con frustración. La risa de Katara se oyó como un murmullo a través de sus guantes y Zuko la miró con algo que fluctuaba entre el reproche y la resignación. Pero ella no había dejado de reír cuando una bola de nievo se estampó con su rostro y, callándose de inmediato, buscó a su agresor con la mirada solo para encontrarlo unos metros más allá. Otra bola de nieve le dio en el hombro.

—¿Quieres guerra, Señor del fuego?— comenzó, tomando un puñado de nieve entre sus manos y dándole forma—: pues guerra tendrás.

Las risas y los gritos se hicieron oír nuevamente, haciendo eco en ninguna parte y en todas a la vez, llenando sus oídos.

Nieve iba y nieve venía. katara tenía una muy buena puntería y las bolas de nieve que hacía eran lo suficientemente duras como para que Zuko sintiera el impacto aún a través de su abrigo. De hecho, él daba por seguro que ese último golpe dejaría un moretón a la mañana siguiente. Él, por otro lado, lograba esquivar los ataques de la chica bastante bien, así como también lograba darle en algunas ocasiones, pero definitivamente era ella quien iba ganando.

—N-no, Katara, espera un- —pero fue silenciado por un montón de nieve que le dio en la cara y cayó al suelo por la inercia.

—¡Victoria!— celebró ella, dejándose caer de espaldas junto a él.

Ambos contemplaron la inmensidad del manto nocturno, repleto de pequeños puntos resplandecientes, entre risas ahogadas y respiraciones agitadas. Ambos desviaron su mirada hacia un lado, encontrándose con la mirada del otro que parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

Zuko sintió que se atoró con el aire de sus pulmones.

—No eres el Señor del fuego más brillante, ¿o sí?— comentó ella entre risas—, mira que ir y declararle una _guerra de nieve_ a un _maestro agua_.

—Sí, bueno— carraspeó—. Mi tío me recomendó una vez que nunca me rindiera sin dar la pelea. Y aquí estoy.

No hubo respuesta. No había nada que decir al respecto, y de haberlo habido, ella se habría quedado muda de todos modos ante la intensidad de sus ojos dorados sobre ella y la expresión serena en su rostro pálido. Sintió el aire helársele dentro de las vías respiratorias, así como también fue consciente de pronto que las mejillas le ardían, y se sorprendió a sí misma incapaz de determinar con certeza si se debía al esfuerzo o algo más.

Dejó salir un largo suspiro, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara en el proceso, como si aquello le hubiese cortado la respiración.

—Deberíamos ir a casa, ¿no crees?— comentó ella entonces, cuando parecía que ninguna de los dos volvería a hablar—. Pescarás un resfriado si sigues aquí, chapoteando en la nieve.

—Hey, creo que si atravesé la tundra helada con un Avatar inconsciente a cuestas en medio de una tormenta y luego pelear con una agresiva maestra agua y sobreviví…creo que puedo soportar cualquier cosa.

Ambos rieron e hicieron el camino de vuelta entre risas y bromas.

* * *

—¿Así que te parezco agresiva?— le cuestionó ella, mientras se quitaban los abrigos mojados que parecían pesar varias toneladas— Yo _no_ soy agresiva.

—En mi defensa, no has visto tu cara cuando te enfadas, ¡ouch! ¡Oye!— se llevó una mano al brazo tras el golpe que le propinó la chica— ¿ves a lo que me refiero?

—Muy gracioso.

Lo miró de frente con una mueca, pero se olvidó completamente de qué es lo que tenía pensado hacer a continuación, porque se quedó viéndolo con poco disimulo. Zuko había crecido en ese tiempo; sus rasgos estaban más definidos, su mandíbula más marcada, su nariz más angulosa. Incluso, sin el grueso abrigo, era capaz de ver cómo su manzana de adán se notaba más pronunciada que hace unos años, cuando aún era un adolescente enfadado con el mundo. También notó, no sin cierto pesar, que se parecía mucho a su padre, salvo por esa sonrisa suave que se perfilaba en sus labios, y que le hizo sonreír también, conforme.

—Deberías dejar que vea esos moretones.

—¿Cuáles moretones?

—¿Cómo que cuáles? Ésos— y presionó el pecho del chico con su dedo índice. La réplica no se hizo esperar— ¿ves? Anda, quítate eso para que pueda verlos.

—N-no creo que…

—Zuko, ¿vas a decirme que _ahora_ te da _repelús_ que te vea sin camisa?— preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando perfectamente una ceja.

Él balbuceó. No podía decirle que era exactamente eso, porque corría el riesgo de que largara una carcajada de las suyas en su cara que, además, despertaría a todos en la cabaña. No, prefería otorgarle la responsabilidad al frío o algo tonto como eso, antes que reconocer abiertamente que le avergonzaba que Katara, _la curandera_ , le viera sin camisa para _curarle_ las heridas que ella misma le causó. Se maldijo para sus adentros por no haber derretido la dichosa nieve antes de que lo golpeara. Pero es que en ese instante parecía algo absolutamente fuera de lugar, es decir, ella tampoco había usado su control para bombardearlo, ¿cierto? Solo estaban jugando, y en cualquier otra circunstancia, él ni siquiera estaría cuestionándose el haberlo usado o no, pero en vista de cómo pintaban las cosas en ese mismísimo segundo, en que Katara aguardaba a que se rindiera y se desvistiera para revisarle los supuestos moretones- porque tampoco es que realmente tuviese evidencia concisa de que éstos existieran, ¿o sí?- el tiempo parecía apremiar.

Un minuto entero más tarde, él figuraba quitándose la dichosa camisa que se le pegaba al cuerpo por la humedad, mientras que Katara traía un recipiente con agua y se sentaba frente al fuego de la pequeña chimenea cuyo crepitar llenaba toda la estancia.

Ella tomó un poco entre sus manos y lo acercó al cuerpo cincelado del muchacho, hasta uno de los círculos rosas que comenzaban a formarse en el pecho, hombros y brazos, y que pronto darían paso a feos moretones negros si no se trataban adecuadamente. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a tocarlo realmente; se detuvo abruptamente cuando él le sostuvo ambas muñecas y las alejó tan solo medio milímetro de su cuerpo. Se mantuvieron así quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, pero a Katara le pareció que podría haber estado de esa forma por algún rato más, cuando Zuko le soltó las muñecas como si éstas quemasen, en lugar de ser más bien al contrario.

—¿Q-qué sucede?— preguntó ella, cauta, sacando la voz de lo más profundo de su fuerza de voluntad— ¿Está demasiado fría?

A él le hubiese encantado tener una excusa mejor que darle, pero se limitó a asentir con torpeza al no encontrar otra. No podía decirle que le erizaba la piel la sola expectativa de que ella lo tocara con esas manos frías y suaves, y que sostenerle las muñecas delgadas y la mirada cobalto, que parecían dos piedras preciosas al calor de las llamas, le había provocado sacar vapor por la nariz. Sentía que podía derretir algo si no se concentraba, y con ella, con sus ojos puestos en él de esa forma, se la estaba poniendo difícil.

—Puedes calentarla un poco, entonces— sugirió ella, con la atención puesta en el recipiente, convenientemente para no mirarlo a él.

—Parece ser que soy el único paciente que se queja del agua— comentó Zuko, medio en broma, medio en serio, mientras rodeaba el recipiente con las manos para darle calor.

Ella solo sonrió, incapaz de contradecirlo, y él le devolvió una mueca avergonzada.

—Pero no te sientas mal por eso, es natural que te incomode el agua fría— comentó ella con la intención de ser conciliadora—. Aquí estamos acostumbrados, no es que alguno de nosotros pueda calentar el agua para el baño con solo poner una mano dentro, ¿sabes?

El paciente la oteó un segundo antes de entregarle el recipiente de cerámica, tibio, con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

—Pero me tienes a mí.

Y el silencio reinó de pronto, como si un plato se hubiese quebrado en algún lugar, tomándolos por sorpresa. Solo el suave crepitar de la chimenea se oyó entonces, hasta que Zuko, colorado hasta las orejas, cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y dejó la cerámica en manos de su compañera como si se hubiese quemado los dedos. Ella solo lo miró en silencio, levemente ruborizada y recibió el recipiente por inercia.

—Yo, uhm, digo… lo que quise decir es que… yo puedo calentarte el… ¡calentar _, calentar_ el agua! Ya sabes… mientras que estoy aquí, puedo hacer eso por ti, uh, las veces que quieras.

Katara miró cómo el Señor del fuego balbuceaba una sarta de cosas que ella tuvo que esforzarse para entender, tímido, como siempre lo había llegado a pensar que luego de todo ese tiempo al mando de una nación de orgullosos leones-pantera heridos, es decir, que además de su mal genio natural exponencialmente aumentado con la carga del liderato, tendría un título que no haría más que subirle los humos a la cabeza. Pero no, no era así. Zuko seguía siendo el mismo chico torpe y tímido que alguna vez solo estuvo demasiado enojado, y que se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos, por lo noble y bondadoso que había demostrado ser.

Por un minuto, se reprendió por ello, ¡claro que seguía siendo el mismo! Iroh estaba con él y recibía correspondencia suya cada cierto tiempo, informándole cómo iban las cosas, cómo estaba Zuko y cómo le estaba yendo. No obstante, se descubrió a sí misma ansiando saber cuánto de aquello sería verdad. Y se alegró enormemente de verlo con sus propios ojos, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cargada de alivio.

Él la quedó mirando, sorprendido por la expresión que la chica colocó, sorprendido de que ella tuviese ese tipo de expresiones en su repertorio y no solo sonrisas tontas y ceños fruncidos, y sorprendido también se lo linda que se veía esa rara mueca que fluctuaba entre una sonrisa y la vergüenza, pero con un toque de complicidad, enmarcada en esos risos rebeldes y su piel morena, tersa, atrayente.

—Qué— soltó él, un poco a la defensiva.

—Lo siento— rio un poquito, pasándose la mano por el pelo, pero aun así, sonriéndole de esa forma que él pensó que acabaría por matarlo—, es que… me alegra mucho saber que siguen siendo tú. Ya sabes, el título y el cargo y el poder son cosas que pueden… cambiar a cualquiera y, bueno, me hace feliz que no sea tu caso.

Ese instante, Zuko lo recordaría a perpetuidad como el segundo exacto en que descubriría qué era lo que la sonrisa de Katara provocaba en él, cómo la intensidad de sus ojos azules desarmaba sus defensas, y cómo sus palabras lograban penetrar su sistema, hasta el punto en que su corazón latía fuerte, tan fuerte, que pensó que éste se detendría en cualquier momento.

Abrió sus ojos dorados con evidente desmesura en dirección a la chica que ahora figuraba curándole los golpes producto de un inofensivo juego de niños entre dos maestros control. La chica que hace un año y medio atrás pudo hacerle cerrado la garganta sin algún motivo en específico, del puro odio que le profesaba –no sin motivo plausible, debía confesar- y que ahora le estaba agradeciendo que, en virtud de del cargo, si título reivindicado y el poder y la gran importancia que su persona significaba, _no hubiese cambiado_. Él, quien llegó a destrozar la paz y tranquilidad de su hogar; él, quien la persiguió por el mundo entero sin descanso y que, cuando le tuvo, no hizo nada mejor que atarla a un árbol, y que traicionó su confianza y su bondad por ir tras una promesa vacía hecha por quien jamás tuvo intención alguna de cumplir, porque _Azula siempre miente._

Sintió cómo su corazón latía con rapidez, estimulado por la adrenalina solo comparable con la intensidad de una batalla a muerte, y tuvo que recordarse que solo era Katara poniendo sus manos frías sobre su piel cálida. Cerró los ojos, entonces, disfrutando de ese instante mágico, en que solo el latido de su corazón desenfrenado por la emoción y el crepitar de la leña ardiendo en el hueco de la chimenea, llenaban sus oídos, y con el pecho colmado de la sensación de querer permanecer así para siempre.

.

* * *

 **¡Este capítulo me gustó mucho escribirlo!**

 **Díganme qué les parece.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: Last Airbender_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Punto de ebullición

.

Zuko despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. El frío y la suavidad del sol no afectaron para nada su costumbre sagrada de levantarse con el sol y de colmarse de su energía revitalizante al salir éste por las blancas colinas. Sin embargo, en lugar de levantarse y deambular por el lugar como lo habría hecho en otras circunstancias, se quedó y guardó el calor que su cuerpo y las frazadas de piel de animal le otorgaban.

Pero por supuesto, no iba a ser tan afortunado, no. Por poco olvidó que su tío también era un maestro fuego y que sus viejos huesos necesitaban la energía del Astro Rey, y que, pese a la edad, seguía levantándose con los primeros rayos, por lo que rápidos golpecitos en la puerta, propios de alguien que está acostumbrado a llegar y entrar en lugar de esperar respuesta, se oyeron a través de sus sentidos somnolientos justo antes de que su voz jovial y risueña dándole los buenos días _desde dentro de la habitación_ y paseándose olímpicamente su privacidad, inundaran los espacios.

—Ya es hora de levantarse, sobrino— canturreó el anciano, sentándose en uno de los taburetes hechos con madera y cuero a un lado de la cama.

La habitación no era muy grande, por lo que con ambos dentro ya era como si uno de los dos sobrara. Zuko no pudo evitar gruñir, fastidiado por el frío y la falta de sueño.

—No me sorprende que estés cansado, sobrino: anoche tú y la señorita Katara no volvieron precisamente temprano.

—Sí, lo siento. Nos entretuvimos en algo.

El hombre se enderezó y se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo, intentando quitarse los rastros de sueño del cuerpo.

Tuvo que sonreír ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior, como si ésta se empeñara a formarse en sus labios, aún en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Es así? Espero que no sea nada de lo haya que preocuparse.

E inmediatamente después, la sucesión de imágenes blanco inmaculado e índigo brillante se volvió oscura. El solo recordar al bastardo de la noche anterior y su maldita actitud altanera e insolente, la forma en cómo le habló a Katara y cómo se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima, le hacía querer cortarle la lengua y las manos, ¡y más aún, el hecho de que Katara se lo hubiese permitido-!

—También yo, tío.

La pura verdad era que esperaba no tener que cruzárselo de nuevo. Una sola vez ya era mucho por esa vida.

Luego de vestirse, ambos entraron a la misma habitación en donde la noche anterior habían estado tomando el té, que ahora estaba iluminada con la luz del día que reflectaba sobre la nieve y lo hacía todo más brillante, y el ánimo aún somnoliento de los huéspedes que llegaban a ritmo de cuentagotas para el desayuno. Sokka bostezaba largamente a un lado de la mesa, mientras que Hakoda y Pakku charlaban al otro sobre asuntos relativos a la reconstrucción. Suki apareció por una puerta distinta a la que ellos usaron, cargada con una charola repleta de bollos humeantes, Katara la siguió con dos jarrones colmados de algún líquido caliente. Tras ellas, Gran Gran entró con las manos en la espalda.

Las tres mujeres –y tuvo que recordarse que todas ellas lo eran, incluso aquella que alguna vez fue para él nada más que una mocosa impertinente, y se dijo a sí mismo que eso no le provocaba nada- ocuparon los espacios vacíos que quedaron junto a Hakoda, y entre Sokka y los maestros fuego. Zuko no pudo evitar recordar sus días en el Templo del aire del oeste, cuando se sentaban todos juntos en torno a la hoguera e incluso en la Isla Ember, cuando se vieron obligados a huir.

—Zuko, si no te sirves pronto, Sokka se terminará todos los bollos de carne— le recordó Suki, apuntando con el pulgar a su novio, quien tenía la boca repleta de comida.

—De seguro no estás acostumbrado a la comida del sur, ¿cierto, muchacho?— intervino el jefe con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Es cierto, los sabores aquí son distintos— razonó Suki, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Aquí los platillos son salados, ricos en grasa y con sabores más intensos, pero eso es por las bajas temperaturas, incluso más que en el norte.

—Ya te acostumbrarás— a su lado, Katara servía una taza con el contenido de uno de los jarrones y se la ofreció, junto a un plato más pequeño con dos bollos que parecían ser un poco más claros que los que Sokka estaba devorando tan ávidamente—. Ten, es leche de Tigre-foca polar; es un poco pesada, pero muy saludable. Los bollos son de ciruelas dulces, por si los de carne te parecen muy fuertes— le dijo ella en un suspiro, como si le estuviese contando un secreto.

—Uhm, gracias— alcanzó a articular el moreno, aún un poco mareado por el ritmo de la conversación sobre los sabores de la tribu agua del sur. Definitivamente, muy similar al período del armisticio en el templo.

Zuko se acercó la taza con leche aún tibia al rostro y se detuvo a medio camino al percibir el aroma proveniente del líquido blanco y se textura cremosa. Dudó un poco antes de beberla. No quería ofender a nadie rechazándola, por muy sospechosa que se viera –y oliera-, era lo único que había para comer ahí, así que, si no quería perder sus energías inútilmente, manteniendo la fuerza y el calor de un cuerpo que no ha comido por simple capricho o prejuicio, más valía que se terminara la taza. Y se la empinó.

Por un momento, se sintió como un niño pequeño que es reprendido por su madre por no querer comer sus vegetales y que, tras haber sido obligado a probar el primer bocado, ya no eran tan malos como le parecían en un inicio. Salvo que sí, esa leche, efectivamente, tenía un gusto amargo en el último sorbo. Fuera de eso, le parecía bastante _pasable_.

—No está tan mal, ¿no es así?— preguntó Sokka una vez que hubo dejado la taza a un lado—. Esa leche se la dan de beber a los niños para que sus cuerpos obtengan los nutrientes necesarios para soportar las bajas temperaturas. Pensamos que sería bueno que ustedes bebieran un poco, ya saben, para que el frío no los afecte tanto en lo que se acostumbran.

—¡Qué considerado de su parte!— reconoció Iroh junto a Zuko, golpeándose la barriga en suavidad—. Una decisión muy acertada, por lo demás: mi sobrino parece estar teniendo problemas con el frío.

—¡Tío!

Tampoco era como si alguien pudiera culparlo, ¡era un maestro fuego, por Agni! Y casi murió congelado una vez en plena tormenta de nieve. No le gustaba el frío. Punto.

—Fue idea de Katara— acotó Hakoda—, ella y Gran Gran se encargaron de conseguirla en el pueblo.

—Llega a dar gusto lo fácil que se ha vuelto conseguir cosas en estos tiempos— comentó la anciana con tono complacido—. Antes de que llegaran los voluntarios, era realmente difícil abastecernos de algunos recursos, ahora ellos se encargan de esas cosas.

—Así es, no solo nos ayudan a reconstruir, sino que también en las labores de caza y recolección.

—Me parece estupendo que estén recibiendo tanta ayuda de parte de su tribu hermana— comentó Iroh.

—Oh, por favor, no sea tan modesto— se apresuró el jefe—. No solo la tribu agua del norte nos ha ayudado. Los buques son suministros que llegan desde la Nación del fuego son imprescindibles. No podré agradecerle lo suficiente por eso, señor del fuego Zuko— se medio reverenció.

—Oh, no, por favor, ésta no es una visita oficial— se apresuró el aludido, avergonzado—. No tiene que agradecerme, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo el daño que la Nación del fuego causó promoviendo la guerra de los cien años, y yo, particularmente la última vez que estuve aquí.

No más de medio hora después, cuando ya todos se levantaban de la mesa para comenzar con sus respectivas actividades, Zuko se inclinó frente a Kanna, deteniéndola a medio camino hacia la salida, en perfectos noventa grados, y ante la expectante y confundida mirada que le dirigieron sus ojos azules, él habló:

—Nunca me disculpé con usted por mi atrevimiento de hace tres años, y créame que jamás lograré arrepentirme lo suficiente. Aun así, le ruego su perdón.

Pasó un segundo entero en que la anciana lo contempló atónita y luego conforme, y con una sonrisa hogareña en su octogenario rostro, le colocó, con toda la suavidad que puede poseer una mujer que trabajó duro toda su vida, una mano en la cabeza que se inclinaba hacia ella y revolvió su cabello negro, no sin sorprenderse un poco por lo sedoso que era.

—Hijo, después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, eso ya está olvidado— su voz maternal y severa al mismo tiempo llenó su pecho de una sensación similar al regocijo—. Levanta la cabeza, por favor.

—Muchas gracias— logró articular él, con la voz clara, a pesar del picor en la garganta que amenazaba con quebrar su voz de un instante a otro.

—Llámame Gran Gran.

Katara, quien por casualidad entraba en el comedor cuando Zuko se paró frente a su abuela, permitió que la reivindicación de su honor continuara de la forma más privada posible. Habría sido una lástima interrumpir la primera interacción directa que su abuela y aquel soldado adolescente tenían después de su malísimo primer encuentro. Secretamente, siempre quiso saber cómo sería.

También vio cómo Gran Gran se retiraba luego de haberle revuelto el pelo y de que él se irguiera, y esperó a que pasara por su lado para dedicarle una sonrisa maternal, junto con un murmullo que la chica no alcanzó a oír, pero que definitivamente le gustaba cómo lo había dicho.

Ella no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el pensamiento en voz alta de su abuela, la dejó pasar para ir tras ella, pero se detuvo al ver con el rabillo del ojo cómo Zuko aflojaba los hombros con alivio y curvaba la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba, como una sonrisa discreta. A su lado, Iroh -¿en qué momento había entrado?- le colocaba una manaza en el hombro con orgullo.

—¿No te da gusto, sobrino?— le susurró con un aire lleno de sabiduría—. Eso es lo que sucede cuando estás en familia.

Con una sonrisa enternecida, Katara dejó el lugar, permitiendo que ambos hombres tuviesen un instante a solas, por lo que no alcanzó a ver ni a oír cómo Zuko exhaló, dejando escapar así todo el peso que había estado llevando encima todo ese tiempo, y en su lugar, en su corazón se llenaba de una calidez que le pareció muy distinta de cualquier otro tipo de calor.

¿Así se sentía ser parte de una familia?

* * *

Los voluntarios del norte que habían venido con el maestro Pakku a ayudar con las labores de reconstrucción, eran en su mayoría guerreros y aprendices, motivados no solo por el hecho de poder conocer la tribu hermana, sino que también por la oportunidad de entrenar y recibir instrucción, por pequeña que fuera, de alguno de los famosos maestros de los elementos y de las armas, que ahora residían en el Polo sur. ¿Quién no querría aprender con el mismísimo maestro Pakku o la maestra Katara, su más prestigiosa –y única- _alumna_? ¿Quién perdería la oportunidad para entrenar con el último pupilo del maestro espadachín, Piandao, o con una guerrera kyoshi? El pueblo entero estaba plagado de maestros como de no-maestros que, con tal de tener el derecho a ser instruido por alguno de ellos, levantaban y acarreaban material de un lado a otro el día entero, o lo que fuera necesario.

Casi todos eran hombres jóvenes, ansioso de aprender y conocer el mundo más allá de las fronteras naturales de las heladas tierras -¿o aguas?- del Polo norte, y aunque llegar al sur no es lo que cualquier joven aventurero está buscando, sí era un cambio.

Las tierras del sur eran ciertamente diferentes a las del norte, y para llegar allí había que atravesar grandes océanos y visitar muchos puertos, tanto del Reino tierra como de la Nación del fuego, y el hecho de partir con la misión de solidarizar con los habitantes de la tribu hermana, como un guerrero valiente y honorable, era suficiente para meter a un buen grupo de jóvenes a un bote y hacerlos cruzar el globo.

Estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, como había mencionado Gran Gran. Todos parecían tener su propia labor: los maestros modelaban las piezas de hielo, mientras que los no maestros usaban su ingenio para unir las piezas de madera o roca, convirtiendo los iglúes y tiendas en verdaderas viviendas de cuatro paredes. Las mujeres, dentro de los centros de acopio de materiales, preparaban grandes ollas de comida para repartir entre los voluntarios y los niños que jugueteaban por los alrededores.

A Zuko le parecía que él no podía menos que colaborar y por eso, en ese instante, él figuraba acarreando materiales de un centro de acopio al otro y haciendo trabajos chasquilla allí donde fuera que lo necesitaran. Era un hombre versátil, después de todo, y que ahora fuera señor del fuego no lo hacía un inútil para todo lo demás. Su fuego control era igual de eficiente en todas sus formas y servía tanto para calentar el agua para el té, como para moldear y soldar materiales, además de para pelear. Y fue en uno de sus tantos ires y venirs que, dentro de toda la paz y tranquilidad que le infundía ese ambiente helado, hubo algo que le hizo hervir la sangre en una milésima de segundo.

Aún llevaba un saco de arena sobre el hombro cuando oyó la voz exaltada de Katara en la cercanía. Que sonara molesta no le llamó mayormente la atención, porque –en honor a la verdad- ella _siempre_ sonaba así, y si había algo con lo que sabía lidiar, además de la filosofía de vida de su tío, era una maestra agua enfadada. Pero cuando se volteó para dirigirse al origen de la voz, tuvo que agarrar firmemente el saco para que éste no cayera sobre la nieve, porque sintió que perdía la fuerza en las manos de la pura impresión.

—Natt, basta.

—Todo sería más fácil si no fueras tan agresiva.

—Mi agresividad no tiene nada que ver contigo— respondió Katara, mal humorada, mientras le daba la espalda y seguía su camino a donde fuera que se dirigiera con ese saco de ropa.

La forma en que el hombre trotó tras ella y se colocó a su lado solo para seguir insistiéndole, con una sonrisa y una serie de mohines con los brazos, a pesar del evidente desinterés por parte de la chica de estar con él, fue suficiente para que Zuko quisiera convertir ese montón de arena en cristal de la pura ira con fuerza volcánica que lo invadió en milésimas de segundo. Pronto, el saco fue arrojado con un solo manotazo, quedando olvidado en el suelo mientras que él avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia donde se encontraban el par de _amigos_ que, por cierto, estaban teniendo una conversación muy poco _amistosa_ para su gusto.

—¿Ves? Es lo que te digo, si tan solo fueras más accesible, otra gallina ártica cantaría. Las chicas no debieran ser tan hostiles, ¿sabes?

—Ser _accesible_ no me salvó la vida en la guerra, _¿sabes?—_ comentó ella, como si se tratara de una información trivial.

—Por si aún no lo te has dado cuenta, Katara, la guerra ya acabó. No necesitas tener la guardia en alto todo el tiempo, tampoco seguir entrenando para pelear, más bien, debieras ir con las curanderas del norte y aprender de ellas. La anciana Yugoda estaría feliz de...

—¡Yo ya soy una buena curandera!— se detuvo y se volteó para encararlo.

—También podrías quitarte de una buena vez ese pendiente, es como si fuera un repelente, aunque eso no me molesta mucho que digamos, a decir verdad: mantiene alejada a la chusma. Y de paso, podrías aceptar el mío.

Él sonrió, ignorando completamente su protesta y aprovechando que ella tenía las manos ocupadas, se acercó a su cuello para desprender el collar que se perfilaba a través de la tela de su abrigo. Fue tan rápido que le fue imposible anticiparlo.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió aún más rápido fue el puño que se estrelló contra la mandíbula del hombre y le hizo tambalearse pesadamente hacia un lado, aunque arrancándole la joya en el proceso, quedando con ella en la mano, mientras se llevaba la otra al rostro.

Katara ahogó una exclamación.

—¡Zuko, ¿qué-?!

—Qué mierda-

—¿No te han dicho que para ponerla las manos encima a una chica primero debes tener su autorización?— comenzó el soberano, pasando de sus protestas.

—Qué rayos te importa a ti, eh— ladró el otro, colérico, sujetándose el costado del mentón—. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Zuko tardó un poco en responder. Echó un vistazo a la chica a su lado, quien había soltado el saco del puro susto y se había llevado ambas manos al lugar en donde debiera estar su preciado collar. Efectivamente, él poco tenía que ver con todo eso, Katara se pudo haber encargado de él perfectamente sola –y aún se preguntaba por qué rayos no le había hecho-, pero simplemente no podía no interrumpir. Sí tenía intereses comprometidos, después de todo.

Así que mientras el hombre de ojos oscuros se sujetaba la mandíbula, que ya comenzaba a hinchársele e inevitablemente se colorearía por varios días, Katara miraba a uno y a otro augurando un conflicto que no sería fácil de resolver. Se encontró con los ojos dorados del maestro fuego, fulgurantes, atemorizantes, como solo los había visto cuando se trataba de su hermana. Era como si le hubiesen tocado una fibra sensible.

—Lamento no coincidir contigo— declaró, intentando sonar lo más diplomáticamente convincente posible—, pero si tiene o no que ver conmigo es algo que decido _yo_.

—¿Buscas pelea, acaso?

—¿Contigo? Nah. Solo quiero de regreso lo que es mío, así que te agradecería mucho que me lo devuelvas por las buenas.

—¿Qué, esto?— se burló el otro, agitando la mano con la que sujetaba el collar, haciendo que los extremos del lazo de terciopelo azul bailaran en el aire—. Nah. ¿Por qué no vienes tú mismo y me lo quitas?

Zuko frunció el ceño ante la provocación.

—Que nadie diga que no intenté ser diplomático.

Claro, como si él mismo no hubiera lanzado el primer golpe.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: Last Airbender_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Como una erupción volcánica

.

La primera vez que oyó hablar de ella, honestamente, Nattoralik solo pudo carcajearse por lo irrisoria que le parecía de idea de que una chica de la tribu germana estuviese acompañando al Avatar en su viaje, es decir, si el chiquillo estaba aprendiendo agua control de ella, entonces encontraba de lo más justificable el que vinieran al norte para aprender, después de todo, el maestro Pakku era el mejor que había.

Cuando se enteró del escándalo que se armó fuera de la sala de audiencias del jefe Arnook, producto de que la chica en cuestión había desafiado insolentemente a duelo al maestro Pakku porque éste, totalmente respetuoso y apegado a las costumbres, se había negado a admitirla como alumna, Nattoralik volvió a carcajearse. _¡Hah; como si eso hubiese sido siquiera posible!_ Además, después de ese berrinche monumental, menos la aceptaría: tendría suerte si no la echaban a patadas por atreverse a transgredir las sagradas tradiciones de la Tribu. Que en el sur la gente fuera un montón de trogloditas sin respeto por la moral y las buenas costumbres, no significaba que podían venir al norte y embarrarlo todo.

Sin embargo, cuando la noticia de que el maestro Pakku le había concedido su permiso para entrenar con él en vez de enviarla con las curanderas como correspondía, ¡o mejor aún, que la pusieran en una balsa de vuelta al Polo sur!, él había puesto un grito en el cielo. ¿¡Cómo, por Tui y La, _cómo_ , se atrevía esa campesina subversiva e irreverente a entrenar con el mismísimo maestro Pakku, quien enseñaba tan solo a los más poderosos y prodigiosos controladores!? Él mismo había sido privado de tal privilegio por carecer de la habilidad para manejar el agua, ¡pero ella era una chica!

Alterado, furioso e indignado, acudió a la plaza de entrenamiento –asegurándose de que Pakku no estuviera ahí, por supuesto- solo para dejarle muy en claro que no pensaba tolerar ese comportamiento tan poco apropiado. Y era lo que iba a hacer, en serio que sí, pero cuando la vio junto al Avatar, jugando con una cinta de agua cristalina, se atragantó con sus palabras y las ideas perdieron sentido en su mente.

Era una chiquilla como cualquier otra. E incluso, habría dicho que carecía totalmente de gracia. Yue era muchísimo más bella. Además, se movía y se comportaba como como una salvaje, toda la tribu opinaba lo mismo. Solo Yue y el maestro Pakku parecían tolerarla, para su sorpresa e indignación. Era demasiado delgada, incluso con el abrigo puesto; no sería buena para la crianza. Y en sus piernas se asomaba, lo que él estaba segurísimo, eran músculos en incipiente desarrollo, lo que era, evidentemente, producto del entrenamiento de combate, y no pudo evitar pensar que eso no pasaría si se dedicara a atender enfermos o a las labores del hogar, como cualquier otra mujer.

No obstante a que fácilmente habría podido seguir enumerando defectos hasta el anochecer, algo en esa imagen le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y enfrió su enfado, quedándose contemplándola como un idiota que ve cómo se resquebraja el hielo.

Tenía una sonrisa maravillosa. Y los ojos de un azul que jamás había visto en otra chica de la tribu del norte, ¿sería acaso parte de la genética del sur o sería exclusivo de ella? Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, intentando sacarse ese pensamiento de encima. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, porque a partir de ahí, se descubrió comparándole con toda otra chica de la ciudad y no pudiendo hallar similitud alguna.

No la volvió a ver sino hasta que el asedio acabó, pero la noticia de que se enfrentó a un soldado que logró escabullirse sin ser visto hasta el Oasis de los Espíritus, fue casi tan impresionante como lo fue la mismísima muerte de la princesa Yue, y poco importó el hecho de que hubiese sido vencida en dicho enfrentamiento, ya que el intruso, al fin y al cabo, fue repelido al igual que el resto de las huestes invasoras. Ni siquiera el joven Avatar hizo tanto furor esa noche entre los habitantes de la tribu como las dos princesas de uno y otro Polo.

Tuvieron que pasar como dos años para volver a verla. La Guerra de los cien años ya había terminado y su tío Arnook, junto al maestro Pakku habían acordado enviar voluntarios al sur para colaborar con la reconstrucción y él no podía quedarse fuera, ¡por supuesto que viajaría también! Y entonces la vio, y casi no la reconoció. Y claro, de no ser por la absoluta falta de protocolo de la chica al arrojarse a los brazos del maestro Pakku, por su amplia sonrisa y sus ojos resplandecientes, no habría dicho nunca que realmente conocía a esa mujer de largas extremidades y rasgos finos.

Y cuando se enteró que pronto cumpliría los dieciséis años, juró por todos los espíritus que dominaría a esa fiera belleza ártica y la haría su esposa.

Pero las cosas no habían ido como él planeaba, en primer lugar, porque, al parecer, él no era el único interesado en la hija del jefe; su ascendencia y su fama como la maestra del Avatar la hacían una pieza valiosa, y el que hubiera crecido como una bella mujer tampoco lo hacía más fácil. También estaba el hecho que era una persona bastante difícil de tratar; era violenta y hostil, y realizaba todo tipo de labores masculinas, como cargar materiales pesados y levantar muros, lo que era una verdadera prueba para sus propósitos. Lo último –ni siquiera quería nombrar a su hermano, al que parecía caerle particularmente mal, aunque eso no podría traerle más sin cuidado- era su collar, _un collar de compromiso_ que la hacía rechazar todos los demás, y aunque no tenía conocimiento de que estuviera realmente comprometida, eso no podía no molestarlo hasta la exasperación.

Y ahora que lo tenía entre sus manos, venía esa peste de fuego, que no podría haber llegado en _peor_ momento, y decía que quería _recuperarlo_.

Eso lo descompuso por completo y el golpe que le había enchuecado la mandíbula no hacía nada por mejorar la situación; había desafiado al Señor del fuego por una simple pieza de joyería barata y ya no había marcha atrás.

—¿Así que esto es tuyo?— preguntó el sobrino de Arnook con malicia—. Ven, quítamelo si tanto lo quieres, _Su Majestad_.

—No me pongas a prueba, campesino— retrucó el moreno, intentando sonar serio.

—Chicos, basta. Zuko…

—No, Katara— le interrumpió el de ojos azules, girándose a verla—, deja que Lord Zuko recupere su pendiente, si es que puede, claro. Y así de paso aceptas el mío de una buena vez por todas.

—Huh, si no lo acepta será por algo, ¿no te parece?

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hecho una furia, totalmente fuera de sí, se abalanzó sobre el hombre vestido de tonos cálidos con todas las intenciones de darle su merecido. Lo golpearía hasta desfigurarlo, hasta dejar todo su rostro igual que esa fea cicatriz que él lucía como si fuese una medalla.

Katara soltó una exclamación y una advertencia a cada uno, siendo muy enfática en que, si no detenían eso _de inmediato_ , ella misma tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Y por mucho que a Zuko le espantara la posibilidad de terminar inconsciente y congelado al mástil de algún bote a la deriva –principalmente porque no le cabía la más mínima duda de que era capaz-, no se detuvo, así como tampoco hizo nada por detener a su contrincante.

O, bueno, sí acabaría con eso, pero definitivamente no por las buenas. Ya le había dado esa posibilidad y él se había encargado de arrojarla de buena gana a la basura. Además, ese tipo le caía pésimo; estaría contento de darle una lección de buenos modales.

Y por alguna razón, el hecho de que tuviera el collar aún entre sus asquerosas manos, lo único que hacía era aumentar sus deseos de darle su merecido a ese bastardo.

Zuko lo esquivó cuando él se le echó encima con movimientos torpes, solo para ridiculizarlo; no había nada más humillante para un guerrero que errar sus ataques, pero el de piel morena había tenido buenos maestros, pues aún dentro de todo su enojo y su impulsividad, lograba acertad uno que otro golpe con bastante efectividad. Por un instante, Zuko lamentó que era fuera una pelea a manos desnudas y no una en que pudiera usar sus espadas Dao, con las que era casi tan bueno como con el fuego. Pero no por eso se dejaría vencer. Mucho menos cuando Katara estaba observándole.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?— oyó decir a Nattoralik entre jadeos— ¿así es como el Señor del fuego gana sus peleas? No eres más que un cobarde. No sé cómo Katara puede preferirte, quizás se impresionó, ¿no lo crees?

El aludido gruñó y frunció el ceño.

—Tú lo has pedido— y optó por una postura ofensiva propia del fuego control, y Katara pareció reconocerla de inmediato. Sin embargo, para cuando ella reaccionó, los dos ya se habían puesto en marcha para atacar.

—¡Zuko, no!— gritó ella al tiempo que se tapaba los ojos y apartaba el rostro.

Pero para su sorpresa, ninguna llamarada salió de sus puños. Con un rápido movimiento, Zuko se agachó justo cuando el otro se había aproximado lo suficiente y lo golpeó nuevamente en el mentón desde abajo, acto seguido, barrió el piso sobre el que su oponente estaba pasado, haciéndolo caer sentado y soltando el pendiente en el camino. El espadachín lo tomó en el aire, pero no contento con eso, colocó una rodilla en su pecho y sujetó con un brazo el homólogo del tribeño, asegurándose de que no podía levantarse.

—Óyeme bien, campesino— le dijo acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del pobre desgraciado que tuvo el mal tino de desafiar a quien era el hombre tras el Espíritu azul.

Nattoralik sintió como se le congelaba la sangre en las venas ante la visión de esos temibles ojos dorados fijos en él.

—Porque solo lo diré una vez: no pongas tus sucias manos en esto de nuevo— le indicó, alzando el puño en el que guardaba celosamente su joya—. Y otra cosa; si quieres que una chica te haga caso, deberías empezar por dejar de subestimarla, ¿no te parece? Por lo demás, Katara está fuera de tu alcance.

Y con eso, el maestro se puso de pie, dejando a su oponente vencido y amedrentado en el piso mojado por la nieve. Aún con el collar en su mano, se acercó hacia donde Katara aún permanecía junto a un saco de ropa que se humedecía más y más con cada segundo que permanecía en el suelo. Ella lo miraba acercarse impresionada, pero cuando lo tuvo en frente, juntó sus cejas y arrugó la nariz. Se apresuró a tomar el saco y entregárselo al chico, quien lo recibió por inercia, y tras agarrarlo por la tela del abrigo, lo arrastró lejos de ahí.

Ambos caminaron a paso firme a instancias de la chica, y él se preguntó qué maldito bicho le había picado – _¡las niñas están locas!,_ se dijo no por primera vez-, hasta que ya no hubo nadie alrededor.

Solo entonces, ella lo soltó y se volteó para propinarle un manotazo en el pecho, que a Zuko, lejos de haberle dolido un ápice, le ardió –y lo decía con conocimiento de causa- como una quemadura por lo inesperado y repentino de su acción, más que por el golpe propiamente tal. Soltó el saco por reflejo.

—¿O-oye, qué te- ?— logró articular a duras penas por la impresión, llenándose la mano al pecho.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

La voz de Katara, vehemente, exigente, indignada, le hizo pegar un respingo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había perdido de algo, porque lo último que supo que él le había quitado de encima un bravucón y, de paso, también había recuperado su collar, el que aún tenía entre las manos y que le habría devuelto de inmediato de no ser por el pequeño y casi insignificante detalle de haber sido golpeado injustificadamente, lo que le impidió pensar en nada más que no fuera la erupción volcánica que estaba ocurriendo en su interior en ese preciso instante.

—¿ _Perdón_?— le preguntó con cuidado, conteniendo la ira, asegurándose de haber entendido bien.

No se veía nada contento.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?— volvió a preguntar, llevándose las manos a las caderas.

Sí, eso mismo oyó él. Y la situación le pareció tan ridícula, que por un instante le costó trabajo definir qué era lo que sentía. Pero la quemazón que tenía en el pecho se había juntado con la información de los últimos días, que en otro momento habrían pasado desapercibidas, pero que ahora, como un golpe de realidad, cobrara un nuevo y atroz significado.

 _«_ _Katara ya cumplirá los dieciséis años, es toda una mujer._ _»_

 _«_ _Malditos buitres-piraña, es lo que habían estado esperando._ _»_

 _«_ _Resulta que mi alumna es muy popular, ya ha recibido muchas propuestas._ _»_

 _«_ _Deberías aceptar mi collar de una buena vez por todas._ _»_

Y estalló.

—¡No!— le interrumpió, alzando el tono de voz y apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo— ¿Qué es lo que _tú_ pretendes?— y acompañó la pregunta apuntándola con un dedo acusador y una expresión furiosa en el rostro.

—¿¡Yo!?— repitió, indignada— Zuko, golpeaste a un hombre.

—¡Un hombre que lleva días acosándote, Katara! Y tú no haces nada al respecto. A eso me refiero; a ti y a ese sujeto— y estiró el brazo, apuntando a un punto muerto a sus espaldas, esperando genuinamente que se tratara del lugar donde _ojalá_ él siguiera incapaz de levantarse por el dolor o la humillación. Cualquiera le valía—. A ti y a cualquier otro idiota en este trozo de hielo gigantesco. A ti _no_ mandando a volar a cualquier otro idiota en este maldito trozo de hielo gigantesco.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho— prosiguió él, obviando el contexto. Estaba molesto, avergonzado, dolido—. Pudiste haberme dicho que _esto_ era lo que pasaba cuando cumples los dieciséis, Katara.

—¿Y p-por qué tendría que habértelo dicho, porque eres tú quien lo pide?, ¡por La, Zuko, no eres el centro del universo, ¿sabes?! Además, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con esto?

—No te costaba nada escribir una carta: _'Hola, Zuko, ¿qué tal todo? Aquí todo muy bien. ¡Oh, por cierto, te invito a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!, ¿sabías que ahora puedo casarme?'_ — espetó él en una pobre imitación de su voz.

—Ogh, Zuko, eres, quizás, la última persona en el mundo entero que debiera decir algo como eso, lo sabes, ¿no? Prácticamente no sabríamos nada de ti de no ser a través del tío Iroh, porque tú no te molestas en escribir— no perdió la oportunidad de sacar ese punto, la chica.

—¡Oh, lamento estar tan ocupado gobernando una nación en ruinas!

—No eres el único que ha estado ocupado, _Su Majestad_. Por si no te has dado cuenta, todos tenemos nuestras propias obligaciones— estiró los brazos a sus lados, en un amado por enseñarle todo de lo que ella debía hacerse cargo, y habría resultado ser bastante gráfico, de haber estado la aldea a sus espaldas y no nada más que la tundra helada y desierta.

—Ogh, tal vez— aceptó a regañadientes, llevándose una palma a la cara con frustración—, pero no estamos hablando de eso, sino de _esto_. ¡Y esto y aquello con cosas totalmente distintas!

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—¡A que estás en edad de casarte, Katara!— rugió, exasperado. ¿Tanto trabajo costaba entender lo importante que era eso?

—¿Cuál es el problema? Ahora ya lo sabes, ¿y qué tiene que ver eso con que te hayas agarrado a golpes con-?

—Me habría gustado saberlo, ¡merecía saberlo!, ¿no merezco saberlo? _Merezco saberlo_.

—¿Por qué, qué habría cambiado? Estás haciendo un escándalo de todo esto.

Zuko gruñó, exasperado, alzando las manos en el aire. Esa conversación se estaba tornando completamente circular.

 _Muy bien, nuevo plan._

—Katara, las cosas no siempre tienen sentido. No siempre necesitan una razón. Las cosas a veces… _solo pasan_.

Entonces se produjo un silencio en que él esperó que ella reaccionara, y en el que ella no se atrevió a interferir. En el que se dijeron tantas cosas sin decir realmente ninguna, y en que parecieron haberse comunicado con la mirada sin haber entendido nada de lo que vieron.

.

* * *

 **Por favor, decidme qué les parece.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: Last Airbender_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Como encender una mecha

.

Zuko sintió que el pecho le ardía, que el corazón le quemaba hasta las brasas, que no sería capaz de contener la intensidad de la emoción que nació en ese instante y que rugió en su interior, anunciándole a él, a su cuerpo, a su conciencia, a su mente, a su corazón y a su alma -¡y al mundo entero!-, que estaba ahí y que no tenía intenciones de morir, y aunque así fuera, que ya había estado vivo por un instante siquiera*, y eso era suficiente para que Zuko lo considerare parte de su ser. O quizás siempre estuvo ahí, en realidad; ahí, pequeño, oculto, casi dormido, casi inexistente, pero ahí; latente y en vigilia, esperando que en su pecho se iniciara el fuego necesario, _conditio sine qua non*_ para despertarlo y hacerse a las armas.

Y entonces todo cobró un sentido monstruoso y cruel y despiadado, pero hermoso.

Le faltó la respiración, ahogado en sus propias conclusiones extemporáneas. Ella no lo perdió de vista. En ningún momento. El dorado se enfrentó al azul profundo.

—Katara, ¿esto es lo que quieres?

Y entre líneas, él esperó que su mensaje le llegara. _¿Esto es lo que quieres, que un desconocido se te acerque para cortejarte, que gane tu corazón, y que yo no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde?_

Ella se congeló en su sitio, como si su sangre se hubiese vuelto hielo en sus venas, paralizándola.

—¿Has elegido?— _A él, a otro, a cualquiera que no sea yo_.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene—?

—Sí o no— le dio el ultimátum, serio, ineludible, imposible de resistir.

—P-pues yo…

Eso fue suficiente para que él se frustrara y la tomara más fuerte por los hombros. ¿En qué momento le había puesto las manos encima? ¿En qué segundo se había acercado lo suficiente como para que ello fuera siquiera posible? ¿Y en qué universo paralelo podría haberse acercado tanto a ella, haberla tocado sin que mediara su voluntad expresa, y que él aun conservara todos sus órganos funcionales? Hasta donde él sabía, habría perdido las dos manos antes de poder tocarla, las piernas, antes de acercarse, y la capacidad de respirar por sí mismo, si todo lo anterior fallaba. Pero nada de eso había sucedido; ambos seguían allí y él se preguntó por qué. _Y quiso saber por qué._

Y ella quiso responderle algo coherente, de preferencia, algo que le indicara que sí había actividad cerebral en su cabeza y no solo aire caliente esperando a enfriarse. Quería responderle, de hecho, que tenía miedo. Pero al parecer sí que había únicamente aire en su cabeza. Eso o que su cabeza, su corazón y su boca, definitivamente, no estaban conectados entre ellos, porque lo único que pudo verbalizar fue una apenas coherente:

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? Como si hubiese tenido tiempo de pensar en eso, ¡por La, si entre la guerra y las reconstrucciones, apenas he podido darme cuenta de que realmente soy, de hecho, _una chica_!— protestó ella—. No es que tenga a alguien en mente, y aunque así fuera, no veo de qué forma podría eso afectarte a ti; podría ser cualquiera y a ti debiera darte exactamente lo mismo. O al menos así era antes.

Zuko suspiró, desesperado, agotado, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, casi como queriendo extinguir un incipiente foco de incendio, quitándole el oxígeno, ahogándolo. Ella era terca y testaruda como un jabalí puercoespín al que invaden su madriguera.

—Porque yo, ahora, y a diferencia de ti, sé perfectamente lo que siento, _Dulzura_.

—¿Qué importa en este momento qué es—?

—Por Agni, Katara, ¡te conozco!— perjuró él, levantando la vista al cielo y luego clavándola en ella, sin esperar siquiera a que terminara, como había sido el canon de su conversación –totalmente carente de sentido alguno- desde el inicio—, porque sé cuán impetuosa e impulsiva eres, y que tomas decisiones sin pensar, y que eres terca e irreverente y totalmente incapaz de escuchar a otros. Porque sé que si realmente quisieras esto, que, si de verdad estuvieras bien con cualquiera, al punto que ese sujeto al que solo Agni sabrá por qué razón no le has dado calabazas con una patada en el trasero, o cualquier otro de los pobres ilusos que han ido a _llorar_ por un poquito de tu atención, te gustara una mínima parte, no lo habrías dudado un instante.

Zuko se paró frente a ella, y solo entonces tuvo verdadera conciencia de lo alto que se había puesto su amigo, ¿siempre había habido tanta diferencia de tamaño entre ellos? Se sentía diminuta junto a él en comparación.

—Porque sé cuán estúpidamente soñadora y apasionada eres, tanto, que casi podría apostar a que tienes el corazón y el alma de un dragón en el pecho, Katara. Porque sé que el hombre que te guste debe, para empezar, hacerte reaccionar, hacer que el piso se mueva bajo tus pies de manera diferente a la que tú lo haces temblar tú por ti misma y hacer que de pronto tu corazón lata con más fuerza, como si fueras a morir, pero al revés, porque te hará sentir más viva— la acercó más hacia sí—. Que ese hombre sea un desafío para ti, porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que a ti, Katara de la Tribu agua del sur, no te gusta cuando las cosas son demasiado fáciles, por eso decidiste ayudar al Avatar y te empecinaste en lograr que Pakku te enseñara. Y ese alguien será casi tan idiota y cabeza dura como tú misma, porque de lo contrario, será imposible para ti soportarlo.

Entonces, Zuko pareció tomar aire y pensar en qué era lo siguiente que diría. En que ya se había dejado _demasiado_ en evidencia como para guardarse algo. En que lo sacaría todo.

—Que cuando él se acercara a ti, cuando lo tuvieras frente a ti, como ahora— su voz se suavizó— mirarás tu propio reflejo en sus ojos, porque él te verá y te querrá tal y como eres, y serás lo único que él tendrá deseos de mirar, porque jamás podría llenarse completamente de ti. Y sabrás con una sola mirada suya que él te ama y que tú lo amas a él y… y que cuando lo beses— su voz grave perdió fuerza o su idea anterior, coherencia, a medida que su rostro seguía aproximándose al suyo.

Katara sintió que podría haberle dado forma a la respiración Zuko, que se materializaba por el frío y que le acariciaba la punta de la nariz.

—Zuko— balbuceó ella, casi inaudiblemente, solo para saber que no había perdido la voz, pero si él la oyó, no lo manifestó de ninguna manera.

—Cuando lo beses… sentirás que dos fuerzas infinitas chocaran entre sí, como si fuese una explosión arrolladora.

Todo pareció desvanecerse en ese instante, como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiese dejado de girar y de existir, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en plano andar, dejando un espacio entre los segundos, entre cada copo de nieve, en que solo existían ellos dos. Como si la nieve hubiese dejado de caer, suspendiéndose en el aire. Era un instante perfecto, ¡mágico!, en el que nada más, ni el tiempo, no el espacio, ni la gente, ni siquiera respirar, parecía seguir importando lo suficiente.

Pero el instante acabó. Casi tan repentinamente como ella advirtió que se había formado.

Zuko se separó de ella, volteando la mirada en un gesto de profundo sacrificio, como si se estuviese obligando a sí mismo a privarse de algo que necesitaba con desgarradoras ansias, como el cariño de su madre, como la aprobación de su padre, como un último aliento de vida…

—Es por eso que estoy tan seguro de que no te bastaría con cualquiera— murmuró el hombre con voz trémula y dolida—, pero si aún estás empeñada en seguir por ese rumbo, no hay nada que no pueda hacer. Anda, ve y cásate con cualquiera de esos campesinos, te desafío a encontrar alguno que te haga sentir la mínima parte de las cosas que he dicho.

Y habiendo dicho eso, el maestro fuego más poderoso del mundo, quizás más que el propio Avatar, se dio media vuelta y, llevándose la mano a la frente, se perdió entre la espesura blanca y brumosa que era la ruta de vuelta a la aldea.

Katara lo vio marchar sin poder quitarse de encima la terrible, amarga, dolorosa sensación de que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

Zuko, por su lado, tampoco podía quitarse el mismo pensamiento, pero lo suyo ya no tenía arreglo: la había cagado. Todo lo que pudiera haber sido, ya no tenía oportunidad de ser, porque había ido y había abierto esa gran bocota suya que, por cierto, mantenía cerrada el año entero, debiendo limitarse a pronunciar monosílabos secos y frases cortantes para mantener a raya a los sabios y consejeros de fuego, que aguardaban a subírsele por las paredes ante la primera señal de debilidad, pero que simplemente se abrió y expulsaba todo como un _geiser_ en presencia _suya_.

Porque siempre había sido así; Katara siempre sacaba lo peor y lo mejor de él, incluso desde antes de unirse a ellos, ya casi al final de la guerra. Era ella, esa chiquilla insoportable y altanera que acompañaba al Avatar y que se empeñaba en causarle problemas, y que más tarde se convertiría en un verdadero dolor de muelas con su especial inclinación por hacerlo sentir miserable y un criminal –claro, porque el medio año que pasó queriendo capturar a su mejor amigo y la forma en cómo la dejó en las Catacumbas en Ba Sing Se por ir con su megalómana hermana demente eran solo detalles insignificantes-, era quien lograba hacerlo rabiar y gritar de la frustración, quien lo había hecho llorar por su madre como un niño, quien lo había hecho sentir orgulloso al verla personar al asesino de la suya propia, quien le había hecho saltar frente a ella para recibir en su lugar el rayo que le iba dirigido –porque simplemente su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, incapaz de soportar la idea de perderla-, quien le hacía perder el aliento, helando la sangre en sus venas, con solo verla a los ojos y que le hacía cruzar de buena gana el océano congelado para verlos nuevamente.

Detuvo su andar, agotado, con el aire helado y la angustia, quemándole el pecho a través del abrigo. El vaho de su respiración se materializó ante él.

Katara era, lejos, una de las más complicadas personas que había tenido la –muy discutible- fortuna de conocer (porque aún recordaba la forma en cómo no podía evitar poner los ojos en blanco cada vez que se encontraba con ella), pero que, a pura fuerza de la costumbre, _porque el hombre es, esencialmente, un ser de costumbre_ , diría su tío, había acabado por hacerse dependiente de ella.

Pero no, no podía conformarse con saber que estaba bien, a través de las cartas que intercambiaba con su tío, verla para su cumpleaños y que era feliz. Tenía que ir y estropearlo todo, porque sabía que no era feliz y que él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo echaba su vida a la basura por pura desidia y tozudez.

¡Qué terca y tonta maestra idiota! ¡Y que terco e idiota él, por no poder resignarse a lo que no puede cambiar! Y es que él no era conocido precisamente por darse por vencido al primer obstáculo, pero cuando se trataba de Katara, era como si ese espíritu de lucha que se negaba a claudicar, agarrara más fuerza que nunca, dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, incluso si se trataba de ofrecerse a servir la cena.

Dio un último suspiro, llevándose las manos al rostro. Ya estaba cayendo la tarde, dentro de nada la temperatura bajaría un montón, estaba cansado y hambriento y harto de caminar entre la nieve. Solo quería irse a casa y echarse en la cama hasta la próxima primavera. Lo único que le quitaba el atractivo a su plan era el hecho de que lo más segura era que ya todos en ese maldito caserío ya se hubiesen enterado de su pequeña diferencia con el estúpido campesino del norte, y que su tío –y por qué no, quizás también el jefe Hakoda y el maestro Pakku- lo estuviesen esperando para darle una reprimenda de su vida por pelearse con los campesinos indefensos, siendo él un soberano respetable y con responsabilidades y una reputación pacífica que resguardar.

Y por mucho que realmente quisiera evitar esa situación, eso no impidió que se dirigiera de igual modo hacia la cabaña. Con un poco de suerte, podría dilatar la inevitable conversación hasta la mañana, cuando estuviera de _menos mal humor_.

Zuko se quedó dormido esa noche con una sensación contradictoria golpeándole el pecho; de estar aliviado por no haberse encontrado a nadie que le reprendiera por haberse metido en una pelea callejera como si fuese un vil maleante, y de decepción, profunda, profunda, por no haberse encontrado con ella, aun cuando realmente pensaba que no quería verla, y descubriéndose en una mentira flagrante a sí mismo, porque sí, sí quería verla y que le asestara otro golpe por haber hecho lo que hizo, porque solo así tendría la seguridad de que hizo bien. Porque así era Katara, incorregible, odiosamente incapaz de aceptar que se ha equivocado.

Es anoche soñó con ella, con ella atada a un árbol mientras que él sostenía su collar alrededor de su garganta y sentía su aroma, con la nariz pegada a su cuello; con ella en el Oasis de los espíritus, luchando con todo lo que tenía por salvar a un Avatar inconsciente; con ella y sus manos tocándole el rostro, cariñosa, piadosa, inmensamente hermosa. Y en todas ellas, Katara terminaba igual, escurriéndose como agua clara entre sus dedos. Justo cuando se disponía a ponerle una mano encima, sobre su mejilla, sobre su hombro, por entre sus rizos, ella se esfumaba, se derretía frente a él como una estatua de hielo junto a una poderosísima llama.

Zuko se despertó agitado, irguiéndose sobre su cama y sintiéndose ahogado por el sudor frío que le recorría el pecho, el rostro y la espalda, pasándose la mano por el pelo húmedo que se le pegaba a las sienes con porfía, por el calor abrumador y el frío atemorizante que tenía por partes iguales, y las incontenibles ganas que tenía de gritar al darse de que todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño, una pesadilla.

Ya era de mañana. Sentía la energía del sol en su interior.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, esperando que su corazón afligido se tranquilizara y que sus pensamientos caóticos se pudieran en orden. El río no tardaría en entrar por esa puerta, de todos modos, con una sonrisa en los labios o un sermón bajo la lengua.

Aun así, y en contra de todo pronóstico, volvió a dormirse durante la espera, agotado, incapaz de seguir esperando despierto a que llegara el momento de su tormento.

De todos modos, nada podía ser peor que lo de ayer.

.

* * *

*En Derecho, se dice que una criatura vivió cuando ésta nace y ha estado viva un instante siquiera.

* _Conditio sine qua non_ , viene del latín, que significa, literalmente, "condición sin la cual".

 **¡Uf, la cosa está que arde! Este capítulo fue muy duro de escribir, y la verdad es que estaba directamente pegado al anterior, pero tuve que separarlos porque sino, iban a quedar demasiado largos. De cualquier modo, estoy muy orgullosa de mí; este ha sido la segunda parte de una de las escenas más románticas (y cursis) que he escrito, lo que, en general, no se me da.**

 **Espero que me cuenten qué les pareció este capítulo, muchas gracias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: Last Airbender_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Como agua clara

.

Katara volvió esa tarde arrastrando los pies. No supo qué fue de su saco con ropa, ni mucho menos qué pasó con el tonto de Natt. Solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no ir con el cuento de su pequeño _duelo al atardecer_ con el Señor del fuego al maestro Pakku; eso podría traerle problemas a Zuko más allá de la que cualquier excusa de su parte pudiera evitar.

Para empezar, ¿qué había sido todo eso? Zuko no era el paradigma de la paciencia y la tolerancia, eso lo sabía de antemano y le había quedado claro mientras entrenó a Aang antes de la llegada del cometa. Tampoco era como si fuera de esos que soportaba estoicamente cómo otros pisoteaban su orgullo masculino -donde fuera que éste se encontrara- y su honor -sobre todo su honor-, pero definitivamente sabía elegir sus peleas. Y si conocía a Zuko cómo se jactaba de hacerlo, sabía que él no iba a decidir agarrarse a puñetazos con un _campesino_ cualquiera que no tenía, ni de lejos, la mitad de su talento en la pelea a mano alzada, ni qué decir con un arma, sin mencionar que tampoco dominaba ningún elemento.

Que Nattoralik fuese molesto y con una personalidad difícil no significaba que hubiese que darle su merecido a golpes. Mucho menos cuando se tiene tanto que perder, como él.

Además, pudo haberlo hecho perfectamente ella misma, pero ése no era el punto en absoluto.

¿En qué diantres había estado pensando ese maestro idiota? Por eso había ido tras él; para que le dijera qué maldito mosquito-murciélago le había mordido. Pero nunca esperó que le respondiera algo como eso...

 _Oh, La_.

Las palabras de Zuko aún hacían eco en las paredes de su mente, chocando unas contra otras, haciéndolas ininteligibles. Y no sólo eso: eran sus ojos, su voz, la fuerza que sus manos, grandes y callosas, ejercían sobre ella, sobre sus hombros, intentando no lastimarla, pero aún así, incapaz de contener las ganas de sacudirla, como lo habría hecho en alguna ocasión para hacerle entrar la cordura a la fuerza y ella no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo por sí misma.

Era la forma en que todo eso se conjugó en un cuadro tan tenso como sobrecogedor y acabó provocando que su actividad cerebral se detuviera por un buen rato, y para cuando quiso volver a reaccionar, Zuko ya estaba lejos y apenas podía ver su espalda enfundada en el abrigo rojo a la distancia. Lo vio, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, pequeño, derrotado, encogido sobre sí mismo. Y eso le provocó más pena que su propia mala situación.

Volvió a la cabaña rato después, dilatando lo más posible un eventual encuentro con cualquiera que pudiera preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde, pero principalmente con Zuko. No quería encontrarse con él. No porque estuviese especialmente molesta ni nada, ¿por qué estarlo, en primer lugar? Pero tampoco sabía con qué cara iba a mirarlo. O si podría mirarlo, siquiera.

Sintió su cara arder ante el pensamiento de tener a Zuko mirándola tan de cerca, con sus ojos dorados que parecían siempre fulgurar con alguna emoción poderosa. ¿Qué cara habrá tenido ella entonces? De seguro tenía la nariz y las mejillas enrojecidas por el aire glacial, ¡cuánto odiaba que le sucediera eso! Se sonrojó com violencia al caer en la cuenta que ese no era el verdadero problema ahí y que, por el contrario, estaba derivando el asunto a uno totalmente distinto.

Siguió su camino hasta su habitación, pasando por el comedor y el salón, donde la hoguera crepitaba con un sonido ahogado. Las imágenes de la otra noche, en que ella y Zuko secaron su ropa luego de su guerra de nieve, le volvieron a la mente con un dejo agridulce, como si la felicidad que sintió en ese momento hubiese sido contaminada con la amargura de un recuerdo posterior. Lo que Katara no podía descifrar en ese instante era si acaso su pequeña discusión con Zuko podía calificarse de _mal rato_. ¿Había sido realmente así?

Por alguna razón, ella no lo veía tan claro. Pero por la forma en que el señor del fuego se había alejado de ella, tal parecía que lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido, no era del todo buena. Ésa no podía ser otra más de sus típicas peleas.

Se arrojó sobre su cama y hundió la cara en la almohada sin siquiera tomarse un segundo para quitarse el abrigo. Esa noche hacía frío, de todos modos. Mal no le haría dormir con una o dos capas de más. Fuera ya estaba oscuro y dentro, las habitaciones comenzaban a encender una a una sus pequeñas chimeneas, para mantener la luz y el calor.

Katara concilió el sueño con el recuerdo de los ojos dorados de Zuko fijos en ella, escudriñándola, intentando descifrar los secretos del océano.

* * *

 _Zuko la vio en sueños, de forma tan nítida como borrosa. La vio ahí, cerca, casi a un palmo de distancia, inclinada sobre él, hasta el punto que podía sentir su respiración mecerle los cabellos de la frente. Su aroma a sales de mar y a melocotones lunares._

 _Era ella, Katara, con sus rizos color caoba formando una pantalla que lo separaba del exterior y que los aislaba a ambos en una burbuja en la que habría permanecido a gusto por siempre, solo hasta que ella se lo llevó detrás de la oreja con un movimiento sutil._

 _Quiso suspirar cuando ella pasó su mano por su rostro, por sus mejillas, su frente y su cabello. Tampoco estaba seguro de sí lo hizo o no. Pero definitivamente su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se detuvo en la piel arrugada de su cicatriz y pasaba su pulgar sobre la comisura de su labio inferior, como habría hecho alguna vez bajo Ba Sing Se._

 _Oh, era tan real, pero demasiado bello como para serlo, al fin y al cabo. Era el mejor sueño que había tenido en años._

* * *

Katara preguntó por el golpeteo suave y cauteloso que se cernió sobre su puerta. No reconoció el sonido, poco acostumbrada a la privacidad, aún luego de tanto tiempo de terminada la guerra, no hace mucho que había cambiado la cortina de cuero de foca por una puerta propiamente dicha. Sin mencionar que durante el tiempo que se mantuvo vagando con el equipo Avatar, nunca dejaron de dormir todos amontonados o que su único biombo fuera la espesa oscuridad del bosque.

Quien fuese que golpeara su puerta apenas entrecerrada, tuvo que volver a insistir y aventurarse al interior del cuarto de una adolescente en edad de merecer, a riesgo de ser expulsado a punta de látigos de agua y gritos histéricos, para conseguir algún resultado de su parte. De todos modos, sabía seguro que Katara acabaría perdonándolo por su irrupción una vez que le explicara lo que ocurría.

Y así lo hizo. Iroh tamborileó sus nudillos sobre la plancha de madera tallada que hacía las veces de puerta y la abrió un poco solo para ver cómo la chica de incorporaba de su cama con el pelo saliéndosele de la trenza y el rostro arrugado en una mueca disgustada y somnolienta, propia de quien ha sido despertado demasiado temprano. _Somos los maestros fuego, después de todo, los que nos levantamos con el sol_ , pensó el anciano con gracia.

—Lamentó despertarte tan temprano, Katara— la voz suave y hogareña de Iroh le hizo mirar en su dirección con dificultad mientras se refregaba el rostro—, pero necesito de tu tu ayuda con un asunto.

Ella solo pudo mirarlo -o, más bien, mirar en su dirección- con los ojos aún pegados como una cría de búho-gato recién nacida. Aún así, podía oír su tono serio a través de sus sentidos adormilados. ¿Qué podía ser tan serio como para ir por ella a esas horas? Miró hacia afuera, apenas clareaba el alba. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de decírselo, medio en broma, medio en serio -es decir, ¿qué tenían estos maestros fuego con su afán de despertar con el sol, y de paso, despertar a todo el resto?-, ha más lúcida, solo le bastó verlo a los ojos ambarinos para cerrar completamente la boca.

Así que así lo hizo. Lo siguió sin hacer más preguntas -o ninguna, en realidad- por los pasillos de ella cabaña que ellos mismos habían levantado desde cero y que habían comenzado a aceptar como su hogar, pero sin prestar verdadera atención sobre a dónde estaban yendo. Más bien, se entretuvo mirando las paredes tapizadas con pieles de animal y trozos de madera tallada a modo de decoración y para mantener el calor, mientras se desataba la trenza con los dedos con aire distraído.

Solo cuando Iroh se detuvo frente a una puerta al poco andar, ella se detuvo con él y pareció advertir dónde estaba. Y solo entonces pareció dudar sobre si realmente sería tan imperiosa su ayuda.

—Señorita Katara— la voz serena de Iroh la sacó de sus cavilaciones—, lo que sea que haya pasado entre tú y mi sobrino...

El hecho de que dijera con tanta seguridad que algo había sucedido entre ellos, logró amilanarla por un instante, pero conociéndolo como creía que lo hacía, sí él supiera qué era de lo que hablaba, se lo había dicho a rajatabla, en vista de lo urgente que parecía la situación.

Tragó con dificultad.

—...te ruego que lo hagas a un lado solo por un momento y que lo ayudes— y acto seguido, abrió la puerta tras él con un chillido sordo, dejando ver a un joven señor del fuego-Oh-todo-poderoso, jadeante e inquieto enredado entre las sábanas de su catre, con claras señales de haber pasado una pésima noche.

Sin mediar otra palabra, la maestra agua entró en la habitación sin mayor invitación, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo de su amigo y examinando de cerca su rostro sudoroso. Solo le bastó pasarle levemente los dedos sobre la frente para quitarle los mechones de pelo negro que se le pegaban para llegar a una conclusión.

—Solo es fiebre— se volteó hacia Iroh para anunciarle su diagnóstico—: necesitaré nieve limpia y un par de toallas, ¿podrías...?

—Por supuesto— le sonrió el anciano, solemne, agradecido, justo antes de reverenciarse y salir en busca de lo que la curandera le había pedido.

Katara lo vio marchar con una expresión indescifrable para ella misma, tenía una fusión de emociones jugando a _las traes_ en su pecho y un enjambre de mariposas tiznadas en el estómago, provenientes de solo La sabe dónde. ¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil estar cerca de Zuko?

Un gemido por parte del susodicho le hizo dejar ese tema de lado. Se sentó junto a él en el borde de la cama y se inclinó sobre su figura usualmente rubicunda, pero que actualmente parecía, sí cabía, aún más pálido que de costumbre, y bañado en sudor que no venía del entrenamiento estricto. Su largo cabello castaño se deslizó por su hombro y las puntas, juguetonas, cosquillearon el brazo que el hombre tenía por sobre la ropa de cama.

Llevó una mano a su cara, limpiando con el dorso el perlado que brillaba por sobre su piel nívea y acabó por dejarla descansar sobre su cicatriz.

El solo acto desató en ella un aluvión de recuerdos que fueron la base de su relación un largo período antes de la llegada del cometa.

El paciente gimió nuevamente y llevó su mano temblorosa al antebrazo de ella, haciéndole cosquillas con su roce, antes de dejarla caer otra vez a un lado de su cuerpo.

—Muy bien, Chispitas, vamos a ponerte bueno de nuevo— murmuró más para sí que para él, aunque el mensaje estuviera destinado al chico.

Desde la puerta, Iroh, con un recipiente con aguanieve y toallas en el brazo, observó la escena con una sonrisa complacida, convencida de que, tarde o temprano, todas las cosas debían volver a su estado de naturaleza, sin importar qué tan desviado lleguen a estar en algún momento. Ésos chicos eran la prueba viviente de ello.

* * *

Zuko abrió los ojos cuando el sol ya brillaba con toda su fuerza -toda la que podía tener en el Polo sur-. Habían pasado algunas horas desde el amanecer y se sentía com9 si estuviera más cargado de energía de la que era capaz de gastar, y aún así estaba agotado.

Miró al techo de madera de su habitación, como si intentara acostumbrarse a tener conciencia y de pronto recordará dónde diablos estaba y por qué la había perdido en primer lugar. Se llevó un antebrazo a la frente con cansancio, no queriendo hacer más esfuerzo que ese el resto del día. Se sentía tan cansado...

—Qué bueno que despiertas, sobrino— oyó la voz alegre de su tío desde la puerta, nuevamente entrando sin llamar.

Tenía una bandeja en las manos, que depositó sobre su regazo una vez que se hubo erguido. El caldo amarillento y oloroso se movió dentro del tazón de greda. Zuko le dedicó una larga mirada al plato.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó el señor del fuego aún con la vista fija en la sopa.

—Aún no es medio día, pero ya casi.

—¿Cómo es que dormí tanto?— a pesar de su inquietud al respecto, no se veía mayormente alarmado por este hecho, cosa rara para el adicto al trabajo en que se había convertido el otrora joven aventurero.

—Eso podrías decírmelo tú— acotó el anciano, y por primera vez desde que llegó, Zuko alzó a vista hacia él—. Tuviste una fiebre espantosa anoche, ¡delirabas! Eso me llamó mucho la atención, rara vez te enfermas. ¡Menos mal que Katara accedió a revistarte cuando se lo pedí!

Con eso, Zuko, quien había comenzado a cucharear su caldo, lo escupió con fuerza, sorprendido y espantado por partes iguales.

—¿Qué tú _qué_? Pero sí... Katara no... ¡Ogh, tío!— y acabó llevándose ambas manos a la frente, incapaz de hilar una frase coherente.

—Sobrino, no deberías desperdiciar así la comida: Kanna la ha hecho especialmente para ti— la reprendió, ignorando deliberadamente los motivos del otro para reclamar.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque estabas ardiendo en fiebre y ella es una excelente curandera, ¿qué esperabas, que saliera de madrugada a buscar a las aprendices al pueblo?— Zuko pudo oír el _Dah_ , que salió del tono de su respuesta.

—¡Pudiste dejarme morir!

—Oh, tonterías, sobrino; una fiebre no habría acabado contigo— respondió, sonriente.

—Entonces no haber llamado a Katara— se desplomó sobre la cama, ocultando su rostro con las manos. Permanecieron un minuto entero así, hasta que el más joven volvió a preguntar, descubriéndose sólo un poco los ojos para ver a su tío—. ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

—Debe estar en la cocina con Suki. Oh, nada expresa mejor el candor de la juventud que un par de bellas señoritas esmerándose en preparar una rica cena, ¿no es verdad? Cuán afortunado me siento— sonrió, soñador—. Aunque yo le sugerí que se fuera a descansar, se veía cansada cuando salió de aquí, por más que me aseguró que estaba bien...

Y aunque la verborrea de Iroh continuó, Zuko quedó satisfecho con la parte en la que ella estaba en otro lado, haciendo _lo que fuera_ , pero no _ahí_. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor, quien enarcó una ceja cana en su dirección.

—Sobrino, ¿me puedes explicar por qué de pronto te molesta que Katara te revise?

A Zuko también le habría encantado saberlo, por Agni que sí.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ella también se veía bastante inquieta anoche— murmuró en voz alta, a nadie en particular, llevándose una mano a la barbilla— ¿acaso pasó algo entre ustedes?

Zuko palideció, si es que eso era posible. Iroh no era de los que hacían comentarios sin fundamento. Si se lo estaba diciendo ahora, era porque, lejos de tener una sospecha, ya sabía a ciencia cierta qué algo había pasado efectivamente. Y se atrevía a apostar que también sabía -Oh, solo Agni sabe cómo- qué era precisamente lo que ocurrió.

—E-ella... ¿mencionó algo?— logró articular el soberano, no sin dificultad.

Iroh sonrió complacido por su reacción, para sus adentros, claro.

—Qué interesante reacción— Zuko inmediatamente se sonrojó y Iroh estuvo tentado a sugerir que Katara viniera a ver que no le hubiera vuelto la fiebre, pero sabía perfectamente que ese rubor estaba lejos de ser por esa razón, y que por el contrario, podía llegar a volverle la fiebre de verdad si seguía molestándolo así—. No. No particularmente.

Ante eso, el hombre más joven pareció poder respirar con más tranquilidad, casi como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aire sin querer. Hubo un minuto entero de completo silencio, en el que su tío aprovechó de saborear el té que no había perdido oportunidad de traer, y que el convaleciente agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón (y de su estómago).

—Sobrino- la voz serena y cargada de sabiduría del anciano llegó a sus oídos, cuando aún tenía el rostro cubierto.

De alguna manera, se sintió aliviado; había estado contando los segundos para la intervención de su tío que sabía que vendría tarde o temprano. Esperar indefinidamente no era su pasatiempo favorito. No era el más paciente del mundo.

—Deberías terminar tu sopa si quieres recuperarte, Katara fue muy enfática.

Y con eso, se levantó de su asiento para salir por la puerta. Cuando estuvo debajo del umbral, se detuvo un segundo, como si hubiese olvidado algo.

—Y no quieres que se enoje, ¿cierto? Además, a nadie le gusta un señor del fuego que no puede levantarse de la cama.

Y largó una risotada típica del mejor chiste jamás contado, la que se escuchó hasta que la distancia se hizo lo suficientemente grande como para perderla.

El joven señor del fuego se quedó allí, mirando el hecho de madera de su habitación, únicamente acompañada de su tazón de _sopa para enfermos_ que, por cierto, no tenía un aroma muy apetitoso. Pero así había sido la regla con todo lo que había comido estando allí, y podía entenderlo; la sal y el frío ayudaban a conservar los alimentos, y la grasa contribuía a mantener la salud de los habitantes. Pero simplemente no era para él. Prefería el dulce y el picante por sobre la sal y el vinagre.

Suspiró con fuerza, dándose ánimos para volver a sentarse sobre la cama y beberse de una buena vez ese caldo. El hecho de que ya estuviera frío no fue, en absoluto, un impedimento para terminar con ella. Así que, contiendo el tazón con ambas manos, lo calentó hasta que estuvo agradable y se la empinó.

Solo una vez que la greda estuvo vacía, Zuko pudo decir que no estaba tan mal como había pensado. Dejó que una suave sonrisa se formara en su rostro cuando reconoció la mano de Katara en ese plato de sopa: tenía un gusto picante al final.

* * *

No sabía muy bien qué hacía ahí, tampoco por qué había ido a parar allí, a un par de metros de la puerta del cuarto donde Zuko dormía -ahora sí y desde esa mañana- pacíficamente y sin molestias. Pero aún así, figuraba apoyada sobre la pared de madera, balanceando su peso hacia adelante y hacía atrás, a la espera de...

¡Ni siquiera sabía qué rayos era lo que estaba esperando!

Solo sabía que una vez que logró que Zuko dejara de hervir -más de lo que ya lo hacía normalmente- en su propio sudor y lo sacó de su estado febril una vez bien entrada la mañana, en lugar de retomar su sueño interrumpido como le había sugerido -o más bien, perdido- Iroh, se encontró a sí misma yendo hacia la cocina para preparar un poco de comida que fuera fácil de digerir para un convaleciente.

Ella misma se la había entregado en una bandeja a Iroh cuando éste llegó a buscarla, rehuyendo la sonrisa paternal y complacida que sabía que tendría, y siendo incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar detenidamente el piso, como si fuera algún tipo de maravilla natural.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te enteras de cómo está?— le propuso con una suavidad sobre cogedora.

—No creo que quiera verme; ha estado evitándome— murmuró ella en respuesta.

El Gran maestro de la Orden del Loto blanco tuvo que contenerse de manifestar su asombro por ver a la maestra agua del Avatar, es chica que todo el tiempo parecía tan segura demlo que hacía, _nerviosa_.

—Insisto. Podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

Como la noche anterior, lo siguió por los pasillos de la cabaña hasta la habitación destinada a los mandatarios de la Nación del fuego. Sin embargo, se detuvo a un par de metros de llegar, agazapándose en uno de los muros, llamando la atención del anciano.

—Uhm, mejor espero aquí— sugirió ella con cautela.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, segurísima. Estaré bien.

Y allí quedó una vez que vio a Iroh desaparecer por la puerta. No sabía por qué se había quedado, estuvo tentada a irse no una única vez; cuando advirtió que Zuko estaba despierto y que alzaba la voz como en el más sano de sus días, cuando los oyó pronunciar su nombre, a veces con cautela, a veces con gracia, pero definitivamente más veces de las que ella habría imaginado, y se preguntó si ésa sería una conversación normal y cotidiana entre ambos maestros fuego o si acaso ella estaba sugestionada por estar _espiando_ una conversación ajena.

Suspiró largamente, agotada.

— _¿Puedes explicarme por qué de pronto te molesta que Katara te revise?_

Él tomó serio de la voz del anciano le hizo pegar un respingo y el estómago comenzó a dolerle por la expectación. ¿A Zuko _molestaba_ que ella lo revisara? Frunció el ceño ante la idea, disgustada.

— _¿Acaso pasó algo entre ustedes?_

Volvió a oír, nuevamente, al anciano. Guardó sacro silencio para intentar oír la respuesta... que jamás llegó. La falta de palabras de Zuko solo le hizo sentir más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

Sin embargo, y muy a pesar de que todo su cuerpo y orgullo le decían a gritos que se fuera de ahí, se quedó. Con ambas manos en la espalda, mientras balanceaba su peso hacia adelante y hacía atrás contra la pared, cuando Iroh apareció nuevamente en el pasillo, riendo con la cabeza hacia atrás.

Dejó de reír cuando llegó hasta ella, pero no sé sonreír.

—Dijo que te echa de menos— habló el anciano, de la nada.

—¿Estás seguro? Yo no oí nada de eso— retrucó la maestra agua, enarcando una ceja.

—Yo tampoco. Pero no era necesario: lo tenía escrito en todo el rostro.

Lentamente, y no sin un poco de reticencia, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

* * *

 **Ogh, al fin! Me ha costado un mundo subir este capítulo, porque la semana fue corta y había mil millones de cosas por hacer.**

 **Para los que están preocupados por el pobre de Zuko; no os preocupéis, está bien. Ya sabemos cómo le da fiebre a veces cuando le llega el _realísing_. **

**Ya veremos cómo avanza esto. Muchas gracias por todo, espero saber qué les parece.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: Last Airbender_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Como un frente de alta y baja presión

.

A cualquiera que los hubiera visto circular por la casa y por la aldea durante el siguiente par de días, le habría parecido extraño su comportamiento.

Era casi incómodo estar presente cada vez que se encontraban de frente; se producía un silencio tan tangible como tenso, antes de que alguno de los dos acabara desviando el rostro y siguiera de largo. ¡Y no era para menos! No había que conocerlos demasiado para saber que eso estaba lejos de su dinámica habitual, que en lugar del par de impetuosos e irresponsables idiotas-maestros-control, y los, tal vez, mejores compañeros de armas fuera del Loto blanco, parecían dos desconocidos.

¡Era frustrante! Claro, eso porque ninguno de los ahí presentes les había visto convivir durante el período a prueba de Zuko en el templo del aire del oeste, cuando él prácticamente caminaba con la espalda pegada a las paredes y, comparado con eso, a lo que los expertos en literatura (Toph) habrían denominado como _una típica relación 'te mueres o te mato'_ , a Sokka le parecía una buena forma de solucionar sus problemas.

Él, el único allí presente que podía comparar ambas situaciones, los había visto pelear y discutir tantas veces que difícilmente podía encontrar una fecha en que no lo hubiesen hecho; eran ruidosos y agresivos, y eran totalmente incapaces de mantener sus _problemas de pareja casada lejos de los demás, pero tampoco_ aceptaban la intromisión de alguien más, por lo que no halló nada malo, por lo pronto, en el cambio de su dinámica, al contrario, era totalmente bienvenido. Estaba completamente convencido de que fuera cual fuese el asunto que tuvieran pendiente, ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para solucionarlo por ellos mismos, como habían hecho aquella vez -aunque Sokka real, realmente esperaba que para ello no fuese necesario llevársela a otra peligrosa expedición para dar caza y castigar y/o perdonar al asesino de su madre porque, honestamente, aquello no le había gustado en lo más mínimo; nunca supo con seguridad qué fue lo qué pasó mientras estuvieron fuera, y no tenía más parientes para la causa, _muchas gracias_ -.

Sin perjuicio de eso y de que todo el mundo sabía que entre ellos pasaba algo, nadie decía una palabra, ni siquiera en su ausencia. Era el secreto a voces mejor guardado de toda la historia.

Era como ver acercarse un frente de alta presión a uno de baja presión; y por supuesto, nadie quiere estar presente cuando eso ocurra, así que andaban a sus anchas, rumiando sus malestares en paz hasta que alguno de los dos decidiera soltarlo, o hasta que finalmente explotara la tormenta, lo que ocurriera primero.

Y todos ahí _oraban_ para que no ocurriera lo segundo.

Iroh se sentía insatisfecho. Había pensado que el pequeño ataque de fiebre de su sobrino habría bastado para quitarle la cabezonería, que la madurez había superado la tozudez de la que había adolecido hace algunos años y que sería capaz de dejar de lado lo accesorio para concentrarse en lo principal. Pero el transcurso de lo últimos dos días había demostrado no ser tan así. Y lo peor era que Katara, de quien siempre se había enorgullecido por ser de las que pensaban bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, no estaba siendo mejor. Ambos estaban comportándose de forma infantil y contumaz.

Sin embargo, pensó, resignado, no era conveniente meter la cuchara en este asunto en particular. Lo mejor sería que ellos mismos lograron darle solución al asunto.

Solo esperaba que eso sucediera antes de que fuera irreversible.

Por su parte, tanto él uno como el otro se limitaban a enviarse miradas furtivas, de soslayo, cuando se encontraban de lados opuestos de la mesa, y evitaban por completo el contacto visual cuando estaban más cerca.

Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en mente: el collar.

Zuko aún tenía el collar. Lo tenía atado a la muñeca, como lo había hecho la última vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, sintiendo la suavidad de la cinta de terciopelo, memorizando el trazado con la yema de su pulgar y disfrutando la sensación de la fría pieza de marfil sobre el hueso de su muñeca.

El campesino idiota había roto el broche cuando se lo arrebató de un manotazo a su dueña y él lo había recuperado a punta de golpes y lo había reparado, armando, con dificultad, cada pieza como si de un bien Preciado se tratara. Y no estaba tan lejos de ser verdad, no sólo porque sí era el más valioso tesoro de Katara, sino porque era precisamente eso lo que lo hacía valioso para él también.

A ella, la ausencia de su pendiente, la hacía sentir desnuda. No podía evitar llevarse la mano al hueco entre sus clavículas y darse cuenta, con pesar, que no había nada allí, un vacío tan grande que le hacía sentir desprotegida, como si su primer soporte y la última de sus defensas hubiera sido derivada.

La angustia le hacía doler el estómago. Otra preocupación más a su lista, en la que podían contarse la ceremonia que tendría lugar en sólo dos días más, que Natt aún _andaba suelto_ y que Appa llegaría en cualquier momento con Aang y Toph en su lomo.

Una serie de pensamientos sobrevinieron a ese: que ojalá su corazón desbocado se calmara antes de que Toph llegara, que el suelo estuviera demasiado lejos de ella como para poder advertirlo con claridad, que si la llegara a descubrir, que _por favor_ guardara el secreto.

Que se negaba rotundamente a acudir a Nattoralik para saber sobre el paradero de su pendiente, que prefería eternizarse buscando entre las Nieves eternas y que, secretamente, esperaba que fuera Zuko quien lo tuviera, porque así, aunque en ese instante se muriera de pánico ante la sola idea de preguntarle, sabía que algún día acabaría devolviéndoselo. Así había sido antes.

Que de alguna forma u otra, sentía vergüenza de estar pasando por ese tipo de problemas primer mundistas durante los albores de su decimosexto cumpleaños, precisamente, justo cuando Aang venía de visita, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

¿Qué diría él al respecto si le contaba? ¿Le aconsejaría como un buen amigo o preferiría quedarse al margen? Ni siquiera sabía si debía decirle, de cualquier manera.

Por un instante, realmente quiso volver a viajar por el mundo como antaño y dejar los problemas domésticos a un lado.

* * *

—¿Qué rayos es esto, Dulzura?

—Es leche de foca-tigre, Toph, sirve para...

—Ahórratelo, sabes qué es lo que quiero decir.

Katara se calló de inmediato y bajó la mirada. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, era solo cuestión de tiempo desde que vio la silueta de Appa en el horizonte, que acabaría teniendo esa conversación. Lo supo por la expresión en su rostro, lo supo de inmediato. Lo supo en cuanto la rodeó con sus brazos.

Toph lo sabía todo.

Lo bueno era que no era tan desconsiderada como para sacar el tema frente a los chicos. Lo malo era que Suki sí estaba presente -No que tuviera algo en contra de Suki, pero no podía evitar sentirse en desventaja con ellas dos _mirándola_ como si fuese una niña pequeña que intentaba inútilmente esconder una travesura que ya había sido descubierta hace tiempo.

—Yo pensé que ya habíamos superado esta etapa— volvió a comentar la más joven, cruzándose de brazos.

—No pensé que alguna vez diría esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Toph— secundó Suki con las manos ocupadas con algún gran montón de masa para bollos.

Katara frunció el ceño, mientras revolvía una gran olla con estofado. No le gustaba sentirse atacada a dos bandos. _Esto debiera calificarse como alta traición en algún lugar_ , se dijo.

—No estoy pasando por ninguna etapa, ¿está bien?— contestó, hastiada.

—¡Mira, ya vienen los chicos!— exclamó _la ciega_ , desde su lugar sobre uno de los muebles de cocina.

La maestra agua se envaró en el acto y miró en la dirección a donde apuntaba la chica, solo para darse cuenta que había caído redo dita en su trampa y que ella alzaba una ceja inquisitiva en su dirección.

—Claro, por supuesto, ¿y cómo le llamas a eso?

—Toph, yo solo... me sorprendí, es todo— protestó a la defensiva.

—Katara, has estado evitando a Zuko como si tuviera peste de dragón durante toda la semana— acotó Suki.

Su cuñada la miró, ceñuda, imputándole traición con sus ojos glaciales. Pero la guerrera no claudicó.

—No es nada, sólo discutimos— se encogió de hombros.

—¿A quién intentas engañar, Dulzura?— comentó Toph, sería—. Tú y yo y _todo_ el mundo aquí sabe que eso no es cierto.

—Chicas, en serio, esto no es...— comenzó Katara nuevamente, pero se calló ante la forma en que sus dos amigas la miraban, cada una con una ceja alzada y un letrero de ' _¿en serio seguirás con esta farsa?' en la cara_.

Suspiró con cansancio.

—De acuerdo— se rindió, al fin. Las otras dos sonrieron satisfechas.

—¿Por qué no empiezas por contarnos qué es lo qué pasó?— le propuso la mayor, acercándose a ella con un aire casi maternal y colocó una mano en el hombro.

Y ella accedió. Les contó sobre lo ocurrido desde la llegada de los maestros fuego al Polo sur hace algunos días; su conversación con Natt hasta que Zuko intervino, el trineo pingüino, su guerra de nieve. Su discusión con Nattoralik sobre su collar, la pelea, la discusión que acabó en... y ahí se detuvo, no sabiendo cómo llamarle, pero se los contó de todas formas, esperando sentirse menos abrumada una vez habiéndolo sacado de su interior, pero equivocándose terriblemente. Verbalizarlo solo lo hacía más _real_. Y finalmente, la madrugada qué pasó cuidando del estado febril de Zuko.

La cocina quedó en silencio entonces, cada una tomándose un instante para digerir la información y las emociones que llegaron como un aluvión.

—Lamento decírtelo, Dulzura— el silencio fue roto por la voz seria y burlona de Toph—, pero desde donde yo lo _veo_ , eso no es _nada_.

—Tiene razón, Katara— intervino Suki por su lado—, hay que resolver esto.

—Oh, ¿en serio?— espetó de mala gana. Ellas le frenaron con una sola mirada—. Ogh, lo siento, solo... estoy un poco tensa: son tantas cosas de la qué ocuparse...

—Tranquila, podemos entender eso— sonrió la guerrera—. Te ayudaremos.

—¿Y cómo podrían ayudarme?

—No deberías subestimarnos, ¿sabes, Dulzura?— le desafió la maestra tierra desde su lugar, sonriente.

De alguna forma u otra, eso la tranquilizó. Katara relajó los hombros y sonrió a sus dos amigas. Quizás confiar en ellas no había sido tan mala idea, después de todo.

Claro que se arrepintió rápidamente de haberlo hecho. La, no debió haberse dejado sucumbir ante la presión tan fácilmente. Se reprendió a sí misma por su debilidad y se repitió una y otra vez no confiar tan ciegamente en ningún _déjanoslo a nosotros_ que viniera de parte de alguno de los miembros del que alguna vez fue un feliz grupo de vagabundos, mientras fulminaba a sus dos amigas, quienes le hacían gestos con el pulgar hacia arriba desde la puerta de la cocina.

 _Maldición_ , bufó. Luego miró de reojo al hombre a su lado, que acababa de depositar un saco con papas en el suelo y buscaba algunas en el interior. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar relajar su expresión al ver cómo éste alzaba un par de ellas entre sus grandes manos y las examinaba como si realmente no creyera que fueran comestibles.

—¿Qué, nunca has visto antes un tubérculo?— le preguntó con un tono más bien burlón.

Zuko frunció el ceño en su dirección.

—Por supuesto que sí— respondió con el mismo tono—, pero jamás había visto uno... ¿esto es una papa?

Katara soltó una carcajada burlesca y el hombre enrojeció levemente, maravillándose, muy a su pesar, del sonido de su risa. Lo echaba de menos.

—Tengo que concederte que se ven un poco distintas a las que cultivan en el Reino tierra o en la Nación del fuego.

— _¿Un poco?_ — Katara no pudo dejar de apreciar la pregunta ' _¿estás ciega o qué?'_ que iba implícita en su tono—, Katara, éstas con color _violeta_.

Ella tuvo que echarse un poco para atrás cuando el Señor del fuego casi le estampó el par de raíces que tenía en la mano en la cara para que pudiera darse cuenta de su color. _Como si jamás lo hubiese hecho antes._

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas?— le dijo, apartando las papas con su mano—, son tubérculos de climas fríos, lo realmente raro sería pedir que fueran iguales a las demás; tienen que pasar por muchas dificultades para poder crecer grandes y fuertes, igual que la gente...

—¿Y son tan temperamentales como la gente de climas fríos, también?— le interrumpió, mirando al par de feas papas en su mano, genuinamente preocupado sobre el fenómeno y echándole una mirada de soslayo a la maestra.

Ella no supo si largarse a reír de puro nerviosismo o a rabiar por la misma causa, lo que sí supo es que se ruborizó violentamente y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, por lo que optó or la segunda.

—Oh, ¿el Señor del fuego tiene problemas para lidiar con temperamentos más fuertes que el suyo?

—Qué...

Zuko quiso protestar, pero como era lógico deducir, no tenía fundamento alguno, así que acabó con la palabra en la boca y con la lengua reteniendo el aire que usaría en la siguiente oración. Las orejas se le colorearon y le ardieron, y eso fue suficiente para sentirse agraviado personalmente por su compañera.

Y como el Señor del fuego maduro, estoico y reflexivo que (no) era, no dudó en responderle de la misma manera:

—Oh, ese no es el problema, _Dulzura_ — Katara se encogió ante el tono que usó para nombrarla por el apodo que Toph usaba para ella; le sonaba tanto como la noche en que discutieron...—, ya sabes, Azula no tenía un temperamento precisamente suave.

—¿Me estás comparando con _Azula_?— le espetó, incrédula.

Hubo un silencio que duró varios segundos, en que Zuko tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Herm... ¿sí? ¡Digo no! Uhm...— balbuceó él, llevándose una mano a la nuca, contrariado, y sus orejas se colorearon.

La risa de Katara, aún en contra de todo pronostico, llenó la habitación. Zukoa abrió sus ojos dorados, incapaz de no manifestar la sorpresa que le causó que la chica se lanzara a reír, cuando esperaba verla convertida en un furia como única consecuencia lógica por su comentario, que no había sido, en honor a la verdad, lo más inteligente que pudo haber hecho.

Se sintió enrojecer ante la dura realidad. Luego, no pudo más que dejar escapar una sonrisa ante el sonido de su risa.

—No sé si eso es algo bueno o algo malo, ¿sabes?— logró articular la chica mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

—Tienes que admitir que lo suyo era otra cosa.

—Cierto.

Y ambos rieron. Las risas inundaron la estancia como habrían hecho hace un par de años atrás, justo antes de la llegada del cometa. O incluso hace cuatro noches atrás, mientras jugaban en la nieve como dos niños sin preocupaciones.

Salvo lo el hecho de que sí las tenían. Él era el Señor del fuego, soberano de toda una nación. Y ella cumpliría la edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio dentro de nada, con muchas propuestas esperando por una respuesta.

Rozó el pendiente de nácar con la yema de sus dedos.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer decaer su buen ánimo, pero no por eso disfrutaba menos estar en buenos términos con Katara nuevamente. Quizás fue por eso, por la falsa sensación de seguridad que tenía en ese momento o tal vez fue una parte maldadosa de su subconsciente que adoraba verlo sufrir, quién sabe; creyó que era un buen momento para sacar a colación lo que ambos dos traían colgando de los hombros.

—Katara...

Iba a disculparse oír por lo sucedido la otra vez, en serio que sí; lo tenía decidido. Pero entonces ella se giró hacia él con esa expresión en el rostro que ni siquiera tenía nada de especial, excepto el hecho de ser suya, que lo desarmó por completo y su solo aparente seguridad y autoconfianza se desmoronaron como un montón de hojas secas siendo empujadas por la fuerza de una brisa.

—¿Sí?

—Herm... sobre la otra noche...

—¿Qué sobre la otra noche?— la chica se encogió ante la mención en un gesto que, independiente de sus intenciones, no pudo pasar desapercibido para Zuko.

—Gracias, ya sabes, por curar mi fiebre. El tío me dijo que me habías ayudado y yo, bueno, uh... no te lo había agradecido como corresponde.

Fue solo una fracción de segundo. Infinitesimal. Pero lo vio. Las facciones de la chica se desfiguraron en una mezcla de decepción y vergüenza, para ser reemplazadas inmediatamente por una sonrisa complaciente, de esas que usaba para tranquilizar a Aang cuando éste se ponía nervioso o melancólico.

De no haberla conocido mejor, habría dicho que esa era una buena señal.

Pero no. La conocía demasiado bien como para eso; sus ojos azules lo miraban con la intensidad de quien necesita una respuesta. Lo malo era que, aunque él quería dársela, no estaba seguro de tener una en primer lugar, y de haberlo tenido, tampoco se creía capaz de soltarla.

Se sintió miserable.

—Nada de Gracias; te salvé la vida, ¡ahora eres mi sirviente!— rio la chica, pero él sabía que estaba lejos de ser natural.

—Katara, yo recibí un rayo en tu lugar— acotó él, forzándose a seguirle la corriente e ignorando por completo el estremecimiento que le helaba la columna vertebral de solo recordar ese atroz evento y de imaginarse qué pudo haber pasado de no llegar a tiempo.

—¡Es distinto!— sentenció—. Durante la guerra _debíamos_ sacrificarnos por el equipo, en tiempos de paz, si te salvo, me sirves.

El azabache esbozó una mueca que más parecía una sonrisa de medio lado, no pudiendo más que encontrar divertida la lógica deliberadamente arbitraria y convenientemente infantil de la siempre maternal maestra agua, y de algún modo, eso le confortó. Que al menos se esforzará en distender el ambiente entre ellos que se había vuelto tenso con el pasar de los días, aún a riesgo de hacer el idiota, cuando siempre tenía aires de querer lucir seria y madura para el equipo. Quizás volver a su tierra natal, en que no tenía que preocuparse por nada más que de corretear con los pingüinos y jugar con los otros niños de la aldea, causaba ese efecto en ella.

—Bien, ¿qué...?

—Ejem— lo frenó ella, con los brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja.

—¡Ogh! De acuerdo, bien. ¿Qué se le ofrece, _Maestra_ Katara?— y se reverenció.

Ella soltó un chillido de aprobación y aplaudió al tiempo que daba unos sal tintos en su sitio.

—¡Así me gusta! De acuerdo, primero, ayúdame a pelar esas _papas temperamentales_ y luego las echas en la olla.

Al cabo de poco rato -o quizás fue más de lo que tarda en prepararse un estofado normal, quién sabe- ambos seguían en la cocina, ahora riendo y bromeando mientras cocinaban. Zuko había demostrado ser muy útil para mantener la llama estable y con la temperatura precisa para que la comida se cociera sin quemarse, lo que le hizo blanco de las burlas de la maestra agua, quien usaba su control para revolver el contenido del fondo para que no se pegara.

Ellos dos eran buenos por separado, cada uno letales a su manera, pero juntos eran invencibles. Y todos saben que no se puede separar a las partes de un buen equipo, y ellos eran el mejor de todos los tiempos, tanto para hacer la cena como para desafiar a la muerte.

Así que ellos se buscaban, era imposible para ellos no hacerlo, incluso si era solo para atosigarse mutuamente. Porque eran parte de un todo, y si se separaban, siempre hallarían la forma de volver a juntarse. Así eran ellos, así les gustaba a ambos. Y ahora que estaban juntos nuevamente, el universo había vuelto a su orden natural.

.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año nuevo para todos!**

 **Sí, este capítulo me he demorado lo mío en escribirlo; las fiestas de fin de año fueron más duras de lo esperado. Acabé la escuela y esperaba poder avanzar lo más posible este verano antes de enfrazcarme en la pesadilla que sé que será a partir de marzo, así que le voy a pone empeño.**

 **¡Tengan un muy bonito año!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: Last Airbender_ no me pertenece

* * *

Como un balde de agua fría

.

Zuko no podía quejarse de cómo habían acabado las cosas -No que realmente hubiesen acabado, tampoco, la verdad sea dicha-, pero al menos ahora estaba en buenos términos con Katara luego de su "pelea", lo que para el resto era una bendición, ya que no tenían que caminar doblando las esquinas con un espejo para cerciorarse de no toparse con alguno de ellos, y justo a tiempo para la llegada de Aang y Toph, a quienes, por cierto, real, realmente adoraba -que no se llegase a pensar lo contrario-, pero cuyo olfato para detectar los problemas ajenos era mucho mejor que el de Nyla, el Shirshu de Jun que, dicho sea de paso, le ayudó a rastrear a Katara por todo el Reino Tierra una vez.

No pudo sino reírse ante la ironía que representaba el hecho de que fuera Jun, precisamente, la más enfática al insinuar algún tipo de relación entre ellos dos.

Tenía que admitir que le preocupaba seriamente que ni Aang ni Toph se enterasen de que había _algo_ perturbando la estabilidad de su aura o de sus pulsaciones o de lo que fuera que ellos usaran para saber siempre lo que estaba pensando porque, estaba segurísimo, ninguno se lo iba a dejar pasar. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de preferir a su tío para charlas sobre eso.

—Hey, Zuko— y como si con el solo pensamiento lo hubiese invocado, oyó la voz cantarina del Avatar a sus espaldas—, ¿necesitas algo de ayuda con eso?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien— le contestó en lugar de saludarlo de vuelta el Señor del fuego, haciendo grandes escuerzos porque su tono de voz no revelara el verdadero fastidio que sentía de solo tenerlo cerca, anticipando una de esas típicas conversaciones hombre a hombre que evitaba vez que podía por ser incómodas y vergonzosas.

Aún así, Zuko reacomodó el saco de carbón que llevaba sobre el hombro.

Aang lo siguió cuando el mayor de echó a andar por el Páramo helado a donde sea que se estuviera dirigiendo antes de la aparición del Avatar, en completo silencio. Incluso, Zuko se sorprendió a sí mismo aguardando a que el chico comenzara con su ya conocida verborrea tan amistosa como irritante, al punto de preguntarse por qué no hablaba de una buena vez, luego de varios minutos de mutismo. Ese silencio comenzaba a ponerle de los nervios.

—Zuko, Uhm...— comenzó el Ya quinceañero, y eso, de alguna forma, logró tranquilizar al maestro fuego, pero claro, eso él no lo admitiría jamás—, ¿pasó algo entre Katara y tú?

Ciertamente, el hecho de que Aang rompiera su sospechoso silencio le hacía sentir un poco más en calma, como si el universo volviera otra vez a su cause natural. Sí, sintió que las cosas eran como debían ser, al menos de cierta forma, porque se espera que Aang sea el parlanchín que busca una conversación, y él, el amargado que simplemente responde cuando le hablan, o al revés. Pero no esperó que le viniera con algo como éso, ¿no había sido eso _un-poco-demasiado_ directo para venir de un maestro aire, precisamente (los expertos en evadir el conflicto)?

—¿Qué... con Katara? ¿Cómo sabes que...?— balbuceó, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. El hecho de que se hubiese visto descubierto casi pasó desapercibido—. Ogh.

Zuko se dejó caer en un cúmulo de nieve, rendido, sin que le importara mucho el que su abrigo acabara empapado en el proceso. Aang, por su lado, le sonrió desde su nueva altura, como quien ve a un niño haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por esconder una cría de bisonte volador tras su espalda.

La característica risa del joven monje se hizo presente antes de que se dejara caer a su lado. Aún en su túnica de invierno, a Zuko le parecía impresionante la forma en cómo Aang toleraba tan bien las bajas temperaturas, ya que recordaba lo a gusto que parecía estar cuando lo vio por primera vez en el Polo sur y lo inmutable que se veía cuando se lo llevó a cuestas en el Polo norte. A veces Zuko se preguntaba si sería cosa de Avatares o sólo de Aang.

—Lo siento, ¿fue muy repentino?

—Un poco, sí— le dio ha lugar a su observación*.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien _qué_?

Y como si aquella no fuese la segunda vez que Aang le preguntaba lo mismo, igualmente le tomó desprevenido y se tensó en su lugar, intentando idear una respuesta que le dejara contentos a ambos y que, además, fuera verdad, y era en momentos como ése en que hubiese querido ser un poco más como Azula y menos como él mismo.

De cualquier forma, con Aang sólo serviría la verdad, ya que si bien no era un detector de mentiras como Toph, él sabría de todos modos que estaba intentando mentir, y le miraría de esa forma tan humillante y que le hacía sentir culpable, como si le estuviera dándole la oportunidad de decirle la verdad porque él ya la sabía de antemano.

Zuko suspiró pesadamente.

—No es como que haya pasado algo en particular, ¿sabes?— confesó llevándose una mano a la base del cuello, que comenzaba a arderle—, sólo discutimos: lo de siempre.

—Lo siento, pero no se ve como si fuera _lo de siempre_ , ¿sabes?— volvió Aang al ataque—, ¿acaso pasó algo más, algo diferente?

El Señor del fuego pareció pensárselo un poco antes de responder.

—Sí, bueno... estaba ese chico que la estaba molestando y yo como que le di una paliza o algo así— balbuceó él, avergonzado de lo mucho que todo eso sonaba como un ataque de celos—, y luego está ella cumpliendo dieciséis y bueno...

Aang lo oyó balbucear sinsentidos e intentó reconstruir la historia a partir del torpe relato del Señor del fuego -y de paso, no reír tan abiertamente por la gracia que le causaba esa idea—, hasta que al fin llegó a lo más cercano a una conclusión que pudo.

Aang comenzó a reír, interrumpiendo la verborrea nerviosa del hombre.

—Qué— le preguntó el moreno, demasiado a la defensiva, viéndose observado con perspicacia.

—Lo siento— sonrió, viéndose de pronto un poco mayor de lo que en realidad era.

Aunque él ya debiera tener 115 años, ¿no?

—Déjame ver si entiendo— probó Aang—: estás molesto porque Katara te haya ocultado qué era lo que sucedería cuando cumpliera dieciséis, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, sí, algo así.

—¿Y tú se lo has dicho a ella?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— hubo un segundo de duda antes de que volviera a hablar—. Creo je sí, al menos.

—¿Crees?— preguntó de nuevo el monje, incrédulo—, Zuko, se lo dijiste o no.

—Uh, yo...

Pero lo que fuera que fuese a decir, se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la palma del chico encontrándose con su amplia frente. A él, el gesto se le antojó irritantemente familiar.

—Zuko, Katara nunca se entera de nada, ¡literalmente, tuve que robarle un beso para que se diera cuenta de que sentía algo por ella!

—Espera, ¿qué-?— por un largo instante, el moreno quedó pasmado ante la información, ¿qué era ese tono que estaba usando con él? Y espera, _¿¡qué!?_ — ¿que tú le... qué? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

El Avatar pareció ruborizarse antes de responder.

—En la Isla Ember, durante el entretiempo de la obra— respondió con un hilillo de voz.

Zuko intentó no poner los ojos en blanco ante la mención de la dichosa obra de los actores de la Isla Ember ese verano justo antes de la invasión, pero en su lugar pareció recordar que el grupo se había separado durante el entretiempo. Si no mal recordaba, él y Toph se habían quedado charlando en un rincón mientras que Sokka y Sukui se infiltraban tras bastidores para darle a su clon algunos consejos sobre cómo ser más gracioso, y Aang y Matará iban a... _Oh_. La realidad le golpeó en la frente al recordar el curioso intercambio que se produjo a propósito de los asientos al volver.

—Oh, ya veo, uh— balbuceó Zuko entre nervioso y pasmado, llevándose la mano a la nuca—en-entonces tú y ella...

—No— esa respuesta, tanto por ser negativa como por ser tan categórica, llamó la atención de su interlocutor de una forma poco esperada—. ¿Sabes, Zuko? Yo la amaba muchísimo, ¡qué digo: aún la amo mucho! Y estoy seguro de que ella también me ama a mí. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, es decir, fue ella quien me sacó del iceberg.

Hubo una pausa en la que ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio y Zuko creyó que podría morir en ese mismísimo instante. Quizás podría abrir un agujero en el hielo y saltar a las profundidades del océano congelado.

—Pero las cosas no estaban destinadas a funcionar entre nosotros— volvió a decir él, sobresaltando al otro—. Katara me ama, sí, pero de la misma forma en que lo hace con Sokka o a su padre. No era un amor distinto al de una madre. Lo malo es que yo tardé un poco en darme cuenta de ello.

La voz del Avatar era melancólica y solemne, y en su joven rostro se formó una sonrisa de iguales características, que no hicieron más que revolverle el estómago al mayor. Por la culpa. Sentía culpa de estar aliviado.

—¿Y están- digo, estás bien?

—Sí, entre nosotros estamos bien— le sonrió Aang, respondiendo a la primera pregunta que tuvo intenciones de hacer el maestro fuego—. Tardé un poco, pero me di cuenta que ella me ama de todas maneras, aún si no es de la forma que a mí me habría gustado, y aceptándolo es la mejor forma de demostrarle cuánto me importa.

Zuko le miró con los ojos dorados muy abiertos y sólo entonces tomó verdadera conciencia de lo sabio que era el chico que tenía en frente, al punto en que se preguntó si realmente era ese mismo chico que hace años él mismo había visto poniéndose el pelo de Appa en la cara a modo de barba.

—Así que, si tienes algo que quieras que ella sepa, entonces deberías ir y decírselo, porque ella no lo logrará por sí misma y no cambiarás nada estando aquí sentado lamentándote.

Una pregunta burbujeó en su garganta, pero la calló por absurda e incómoda, por ser inadecuada en un momento como ése, y porque se sentía como un verdadero villano oír el solo hecho de haberla pensado. Y tal vez, como ya le habían dicho más de una vez, era tan mal mentiroso que su rostro reflejó la angustia que le estaba provocando su propio fuero interno, y Aang, demasiado perceptivo para su gusto, lo notó.

—Zuko, sí hay algo que quieras preguntarme, sólo hazlo, no te morderé; soy vegetariano— rio.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando?— soltó entonces el Señor del fuego.

Y Aang le miró entonces como lo habría hecho cualquier día en el Templo aire del oeste hace un par de años, cuando le veía ver deambular a Katara sin atreverse a acercarse por temor a molestarla.

—Porque ambos son mis amigos y no hay nada que me guste más que verlos felices.

Zuko le miró con los ojos abiertos, casi espantado por su respuesta, pero al verle con esa sonrisa tan juvenil como anciana en sus facciones, tuvo que recordarse que, al igual que él mismo, Aang era un niño al que se le obligó a madurar demasiado pronto, pero que, a diferencia suya, sí parecía haberlo logrado. Le costaba creer a alguien capaz de tal acto de desprendimiento, salvo, quizás, el propio Aang. Y entonces, una vez más, agradeció a los espíritus por permitirle tomar la decisión correcta en momento indicado hace ya más de Dos años, porque de otro modo, no habría podido tener amigos como ellos.

Ya era el atardecer cuando Zuko entró a la cabaña. Venía cansado, a pesar de haber truncado sus actividades relativamente temprano, pero eso no le impediría llevar su resolución adelante. Venía con un nuevo espíritu, una nueva determinación. Era casi como volver a unirse al equipo Avatar.

Estaban haciendo los preparativos para la cena, y se sorprendió de ver, por primera vez, que no eran ni Sukui, Katara o su abuela quienes colocaban la mesa o hacían la comida, sino que era un grupo de mujeres del pueblo a las que juraría haber visto entre sus tantos ires y venires por los alrededores, y se preguntó qué tanto estaría pasando. Sin perjuicio de la curiosidad que sintió, no tardó en dejar del asunto de lado por una meta aún más importante, debía encontrar a su tío y anunciarle el dictamen a su corazón.

Estaba seguro que el tío estaría encantado: adoraba a Katara como si fuese la hija que nunca tuvo. Apostaría a que, de haber sido otras las circunstancias, a él le hubiese gustado casar a Lu Ten con una chica como ella. O con ella, por qué no. Chicas como Katara no había más.

Luego de eso, pensó Zuko, iría con el jefe Hakoda. Iría a hablar con él y... ¿o debería hablar con Sokka? Él era su amigo y su hermano mayor, después de todo, y fungió como su padre la mayor parte del tiempo antes de que el verdadero apareciera -y aún después de eso, pensó, recordando el poquísimo tiempo que alcanzaron a compartir entre que lo liberaron de la prisión y el ataque al templo.

O tal vez debería ir y hablar con el maestro Pakistán o Gran Gran, ¿no?, ellos fueron quienes la educaron, quienes la hicieron ser lo que era hoy, los que le enseñaron la dureza y la determinación, la amabilidad y la templanza de las que había hecho gala durante la guerra y que habían causado estragos en él a tal punto de hacerlo cuestionarse sus lealtades, hasta entonces, férreas como la guerra misma.

¿Y si olvidaba las formalidades e iba directamente a hablar con ella? Si conocía a Katara tanto como se jactaba de hacerlo, sabía que con ella de nada valían las frías solemnidades, sí es que vulneraban su propio derecho a tomar una decisión y, pensó, la única decisión que importaba allí era la de ella. Suya y sólo suya.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, incapaz de controlar la ansiedad, mientras trotaba por la casa aún con él abrigo puesto, con las mejillas y la punta de la nariz ardiéndole como una quemadura. Pero no era una que pudiera molestarle, no si era para encontrarse con Katara -o quien fuera, la mitad de los habitantes de esa casa le servía para su propósito- y volcar el contenido de su corazón.

Tan exaltado y absorto iba, que no vio a Aang doblando una esquina, hasta que fue muy tarde, y de no ser porque el chico era un maestro en el arte de _esquiva y escapa_ que alguna vez le causó tantos problemas, aquel encuentro fortuito* habría terminado en una colisión tan sonora como dolorosa, debido al nuevo volumen del cuerpo de ambos.

—¡Zuko, al fin te encuentro!, ¿dónde te habías metido?— casi le gritó, tomándolo por los lados.

Al parecer, había uno de los dos que estaba ansioso de ver al otro, aunque la expresión afligida en el rostro del más joven era difícil de descifrar.

—¿Yo? Pero sí estaba contigo en...

—Eso fue hace _horas_ , Zuko— gimió Aang, encogiéndose un poco en el proceso.

Luego Zuko notó el apuro en su voz.

—Aang, ¿qué...?

—No hay tiempo— lo tomó por la manga del abrigo sin dejar que terminara y la arrastró por los pasillos en una carrera sin patrones—: debes darte prisa.

Por alguna razón, que el Avatar Aang -aquel niño atolondrado y risueño que conoce desde los doce años- Se pusiera serio, le provocaba una mala sensación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ha venido el jefe Arnook y su sobrino.

—¿El idiota que...?

—Sí, ése.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Han venido a pedir formalmente la mano de Katara.

Entonces, casi por primera vez en su vida, Zuko se congeló por dentro.

.

* * *

*Ese "ha lugar" no es una falta de ortografía grotesca, es porque, en Derecho, se utiliza el verbo _haber_ al momento de darle lugar o no a una excepción u objeción o peticón (o lo que sea).

* Se le llama caso fortuito o fuerza mayor, el evento que es imposible de resistir.

 **¡Uff! La verdad es que había estado esperando actualizar antes. El estudiar para el grado realmente consume toda mi vida. Espero que les guste.**


End file.
